It takes Two to Tango
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: Abby meets Spencer.  Both are the yougest in their 'families'.  They decide to solve a crime on their own.  How does Papa's Gibbs and Hotch and rest of team react?  Warning contains spanking
1. Chapter 1

It takes Two to Tango

This is my cross-fiction of NCIS and Criminal Minds. I hope to make it a enjoyable journey.

Warning: Will contain spanking!

CH1 Prologue

She walked into the crowded auditorium scanning for an open table. She pulled at the high collar of her white ruffle neck silk shirt. She always hated having to wear "normal clothes." She started to walk to the nearest open table, trying to keep quiet as the current speaker was giving his lecture. She found one open space at a small table, it seemed to have someone else already sitting there as she saw a brown briefcase on top of the table. She sat in the empty chair and pulled out her notes. She was next to speak and she wanted to make sure that all her examples were clear and concise. As she caught part of the young man's speech she noticed that he seemed nervous in front of this crowd. He was discussing how useful the practice of geographical profiling has become in law enforcement. "HMM. He must be a fed." She mumbled to herself. She was partially listening to him as she scanned her presentation on DNA markers and their use in forensic science. She noticed that he was closing out his presentation and was given a warm applause as he left the stage and started walking towards her. She stood up and started to gather her things when she noticed that the brown briefcase on the table was his. "Great speech, I found it interesting." She said as she saw him become a little uncomfortable with the outward praise.

"Oh, well thanks." He said with a little stammer. He stuck his hand out to shake her hand and introduced himself. "Hello, I-I am Dr. Spencer Reid, or Reid. I am with the BAU."

"Hello, Dr. Reid, I am Abigail Scuito, Forensic specialist, NCIS and I am next. Want to grab a beer later?" She said with a grin as she turned towards the stage as her name was called out and she started to the stage.

"Uh..Yeah. "

**Sorry just a short beginning. Now for the fun to begin.! **


	2. Chapter 2

It takes Two to Tango

AUTHOR NOTE: I OWN NOTHING! ALL CBS!

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Thanks to Irishdipstick for the laugh! My brain is like a crazy train~!**

Ch2

After the symposium had wound down, Abby left the stage and headed back to the table that Dr. Reid was sitting at. " Wow. That was a great lecture, I never knew that there were so many avenues of law enforcement that DNA and forensics could help." Spencer said as he watched her grab her bag. He was always nervous when it came to dealing with females. "I-I did you..?" He stammered as he saw her turn towards him.

"Hey, listen, I gotta go change out of the clothes and into something not as repressive. So, can we meet in the lobby, say 20 minutes." Abby said as she tucked her laptop back in her bag and started walking out the door. She turned to see where Dr. Reid was and found him still standing in the same place. "Are you OK?" She asked.

"Um,..yeah. 20 minutes sounds good, I think I will change too." Spencer said as he looked down at his clothing. He was in his usual brown cords, button down oxford and vest. This was the normal for him, but maybe he would try something new.

20 minutes later Dr. Spencer Reid sat down in the lobby, quickly scanning through the wide assortment of useless magazines. He was starting to become a little anxious and worried when he was the first one there. Luckily, his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered trying to keep a semblance of normalcy in his tone, he knew from the ID that this was Morgan calling and if he caught any change in his voice, he would ask a million questions.

"Hey, lil' bro.. How is boring lectures going?"

"First, they are not boring and second, all is going well." Reid answered hoping to get Morgan off the phone before Abby came back.

"Well, keep it clean and stay out of trouble." Morgan said with a edge of seriousness. He knew that Reid had the knack to find trouble in the most unlikely places.

"I always do, so lay off. " Reid saw Abby exiting the elevator . She was on the phone also. "Well, gotta go. Bye." Reid hung up as she saw Abby end her call also.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, you? Is everything OK?" Reid had noticed her tension as she was on the phone. He didn't fail to notice her change into something more comfortable, was a drastic change. Gone was the two piece suit and in its place was a black leather mini skirt, skull and crossbones pink t-shirt and 3 inch platform boots with multiple buckles. Gone was the slight gold necklace, replaced with a thick black spike collar, and all her sense of nerves were replaced with an air of confidence. If this was what made her comfortable, then more power to her.

"Yeah, Why?" Abby asked. She looked at herself up and down and raised a brow, as if to question Reid if her attire bothered him.

"Remember, I am a profiler. I could tell that there was some tension in your features as you hung up the phone. Nothing to do with the change into something more comfortable." Reid said as he led her into the bar. He did not want to start things off on the wrong foot.

"Well, remind me never to play poker with you and for your info, that was just my annoying big brother, well, not my biological brother, just my co-worker, but he thinks that he is my brother, well actually come to think of it,….Oh, I am rambling, just stop me." Abby said with a sense of embarrassment.

"Actually, I tend to ramble on, when I get excited or nervous, so no bother to me.. I may start to ramble on about something before the night is over." Reid said as he gently laid his hand on the lower section of her back and guided her into the bar. He led her to an open table and pulled out her chair.

"Oh, a genius and a gentleman. I am lucky, not too many of those around." Abby said as she watched Spencer lower himself into his chair. "So….you changed into something more casual?" She asked as she noticed that he was still in his cords, but he had changed into a pullover sweater.

Spencer looked at his choice of clothing and answered, "Actually, this is a change for me. I always wear button down shirts and vests. Sort of nerdy, I know." He said as he shook his short curly hair.

"Well, whatever it is , I find it adorable. Plus, I know never judge someone from their looks. Some people take one look at me and turn to hide their kids from my view. It's like I am a witch, looking for some little kiddies to " Abby did her best witch impersonation, pointy fingers and all.

Spencer had started to drink some of the ice water the waitress had left and started choking as he tried to contain his laughter. As he was trying to gain some control, his phone started ringing. He was unable to talk so he motioned for Abby to answer it. He knew that if he didn't answer then he would have some very upset members at his door later.

"Dr. Spencer Reid's phone, this is Abby speaking, how may I help you?"

"Who is this and what have you done with my Junior G-man?" One upset Penelope Garcia asked.

Abby put her hand over the phone and told Spencer. "It is a lady asking for her junior G-man? Is that some kinky pet name?" Abby said with a laugh as Spencer grabbed the phone from her.

"Spencer Reid, you had better have one good explanation or else I am letting the dogs loose." Garcia said as she was trying to triangulate his phone.

"Garcia, calm down, before some one else hears you? Why are you calling, I just hung up with Morgan."

"I know, and that is why I am calling. You seemed to hang up on him and he was concerned." Garcia said as she saw that he was still in the hotel.

"Listen, I am at dinner with a nice lady, so I will CALL you guys LATER! I Am a big boy, so tell everyone else not to call, or I will cut off my phone. " Spencer said he slammed closed his phone.

"Sorry about that, ever feel like just because you are on the youngest one, you get treated like a kid?" Spencer saw Abby's brows shoot up and he realized that he probably sounded like a crazy person. "Just forget it, it takes…"

"Actually I do." Abby said as she reached across the table and brushed her fingers across Spencer's fist. "Remember when I was talking about my big brother." Spencer nodded. "Well actually, my team of co-workers, are more like a family. There are 3 agents and one lead agent, our Medical Examiner and his assistant. Ziva, has taken on the role of big sister, she is one kick ass ninja, then there is Tim, he is like the geeky middle child, then Tony, who relishes the role of big brother. Add to those three, Ducky, our M.E. who is like a grandfather, his assistant Jimmy, who is iike a cousin and to top it all off is out boss. Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, at one time had a family, lost it and now has taken all of us and our flaws and formed this family. He of course, is the often times tyrannical father of us all. So see, you are not out there, at least yours isn't as large."

"I beg to differ there Abby." Spencer said as he started sipping on the wine that the waitress had now left on their table. "I bet I can beat you on the wild and weird angle. There are six others on my team. We are the elite team. There is Derek, who I was talking to earlier, that feels like I am his lil' brother, then there is Penelope, who you just spoke with, who is a genius at the computer. Then there is JJ, and Emily, who each feel like my big sisters. Then there is David Rossi, who is like our uncle and then there is our boss. SSA Aaron Hotchner, one tough guy who sounds a lot like your boss. Had a family, but due to his hectic work schedule, he lost it, and now we are his family and he is all our dad."

"WOW! I never would have suspected that there was someone else who was in the same shoes as I am. It seems that I never get to do anything adventurous or fun, how about you?" Abby asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Well, my job can be on the adventurous side sometimes, but just to do something random, for fun? I would not know where to begin. Everytime I venture towards the wild side, Hotch or someone reins me back in, sometimes, not to gently." Spencer said with chuckle.

"Been there, know that feeling. Want to go over that edge tonight?" Abby said as her phone started to ring. She chose not to answer it. But it wasn't another minute before it started ringing again. "Sorry." Abby opened her phone and answered it. "WHAT? " Abby shifted in her seat. "Nope, I am fine, and if anyone of you guys call me again, I will dump my phone, IS THAT CLEAR MCGEE!" Abby slammed the phone shut, turned to Spencer and said. "I am an adult, and so are you. Who says we have to answer to anyone for what we do? I say we flow free tonight, are you in?" Abby said as she stood up, and put her hand out to him.

Spencer, feeling young and free, threw down money to cover the drinks and grabbed Abby's hand. "I'm in! " Spencer turned to her and kissed her on the lips. Thinking that there might be some spark of passion or something to explain his willingness to jump with her, instead there was no spark. He leaned back and looked at Abby in the eyes. "Sorry…I don't…."

"It's OK. I think that we weren't meant to be romantic couple, more like a dynamic duo." Abby said as she slung her arm over his shoulder. She turned and took his phone from his pocket, grabbed hers and planted them in the flower pot in the lobby of the hotel. "At least they will think we are just in the hotel, so let's go!"

**Hope to have one more chapter up tonight! Hope you enjoy this story. It is a fun one to write! You never know what will happen when these two start to fly!**


	3. Chapter 3

It takes Two to Tango

Ch 3.

Warning: I own nothing here! Will contain spanking.

**Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks Chelsea 1234, you helped me get this started.**

As Abby and Spencer proceeded to indulge in many fruity drinks, they had totally forgot that they had each broken one of their team's rules. _Never be unreachable._ Abby knew that Gibbs was serious about this one and Spencer knew better than to test Hotch on this one, but as they were comfortably buzzing now, thinking about reactions was not on their minds.

"Hey, Abbsh? Can I call you Abbsh?" Spencer said with a slight slur to his voice.

"Yeah, Spensh, can I call you Spensh?" Abby said in an equally slurred voice. It was just a little after 2am and they had been out of contact with their respectable teams for over six hours now. As the bartender called out last call for drinks, Abby and Spencer ordered one more and sat at the bar slowly sipping at the concoction.

"Hey, Abbsh?"

"Yeah?" Abby answered as she twirled the little umbrella in her fingers.

"Ya think they are worried?" Spencer asked as he took another long sip.

"Who?" Abby asked.

"You know, our bosses, our families. We ditched our phones over…" Spence turned his head side to side, trying to read his watch. "Over 6 hours ago."

Abby looked at Spencer and winced as she thought of what would happen if they were caught. She started to giggle. "Think we could hide under the little umbrellas. We have enough here to cover half the state. Plus, our phones show we are at the hotel, so there is no reason for them to worry."

"Good point." Spencer said as he finished his drink. Little did they know what was happening across town.

NCIS CM NCIS CM

The symposium was only held in Baltimore. That was only a hour drive from D.C. and a hour and a half from Quantico. After Abby had hung up on McGee, Ziva had tried to call her back. After a hour of no contact, Ziva had to report that Abby was not answering her phone.

"McGee, locate Abby's phone, Tony call the hotel and see if she is in the lounge, Ziva, try her room." Gibbs said as he ran his fingers through is hair. "Abby, you had better have a good reason you are not answering.. " Gibbs said aloud as he sat down at his desk. Another hour passed with no answer and Gibbs was done fooling around. "Tony, McGee with me. Ziva, go home and rest. Tomorrow we might need you fresh."

Meanwhile at FBI headquarters at Quantico, the same actions were taking place. "Morgan, anything from Reid."

"No, Hotch, all I get is his voicemail." Morgan said.

"Who was this lady he met?" Prentiss asked as she walked by Morgan's desk. "Have we located his phone yet?"

"Already on it my pretties and I can tell you that his phone is still in the hotel. It has been in the same place for the last 2 hours." Garcia said as she slipped out of her office and down towards the rest of the team. "Are y'all as worried as I am?" She said as she propped herself on the edge of Morgan's desk.

" I know I am, I mean if it was Derek or Rossi, I would be OK with a few hours of downtime. But, Spence would never ditch his phone for a lady." JJ said as she walked by Morgan and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey now missy!" Morgan said as he was slightly offended at her referring to his lady skills.

"Well, if the shoe fits…" Garcia started.

"Baby Girl, don't start." Morgan said as he pinched her leg.

Hotch walked out of his office and spoke to the team. "Morgan, grab your bag, we are going on a little trip. Ladies, head on home, we might need you in the morning." Hotch said as he walked past Morgan.

"You know something I don't Hotch." Morgan asked as they boarded the elevator together.

"Nothing definite, but I got a bad feeling about this." Hotch answered as the doors closed.

CM CM NCIS NCIS

Since both Abby and Spencer were in no condition to drive, the bartender called them a cab. Instead of heading back to the hotel, they went to one of the all night liquor stores and bought some more fruity drinks. They hopped back into the cab and headed off to the nearest park. Sitting there side by side, they just watched the world pass by, not a word was spoken, none was needed. But this level of easiness with Abby made Spencer want to talk. Spencer felt his walls start to break. "Hey did you know that schizophrenia is genetic?"

"Yep, I did. Why that now? " Abby asked as they had ran out of alcohol and were now sitting and watching the sunrise.

"I had to commit my mother to a mental institute when I was 18. She was …" Spencer was interrupted by Abby.

"Schizophrenic? I may not be a profiler, but I can follow the clues. Listen, Spence, we all have our burdens to bear. I wasn't always so into black, but I lost my best friend when I was 12 due to unknown causes. I swore then I would never let that excuse be the answer for someone else's death. SO I took up black in memory of her and then it stuck. It's just who I am, just like your past is just who you are. So, I really am hungover, what little sunlight is causing me major problems and I need to call my team before they realize what we did."

"I agree… Let's go." Spencer hailed a cab and gave the name of the hotel. He settled back and closed his eyes. It was no time before the cab stopped. He paid the cabbie, held the door open for Abby and started walking towards the plants.

Spencer reached and dug around, trying to find his phone." Hey Abs. Are you sure you hid them in this planter?"

"Well, yeah, I am sure I did, they have to be right here." Abby said as she started digging around in the soil. " They have to be here. I know I left them right here." Abby said as she saw a shadow fall across her and up the wall in front of her. "Come help me Spence. Spence?" Abby asked as stood up to see why Spencer was not answering her. Instead of Spence, there stood one pissed off Jethro Gibbs.

"Looking for this, Abs?" He said as he held up her cell phone. His blue eyes were full of anger.

"Um…Yeah. Where is…" Abby started.

"Agent Reid is with his superiors over there." Gibbs said as he leaned his head towards the group of three men.

"Spencer Reid, you have one minute to explain." Hotch said as he was beyond mad.

"Hotch, it was nothing, and could you not yell please." Spencer said as he pulled out his sunglasses to block out the bright lights of the lobby. His hangover had gone from bad to worse.

"OH, I will be as loud as I want to, and where have you been?" Hotch asked as he watched the curious exchange between Spencer and the young Goth he had just learned was the prize forensic specialist for NCIS.

"Oh, just here and there. Seriously, I am of legal age in all 50 states to drink, and there is no limit as to how much I partake. I think this is all a great big misunderstanding, I mean I am an adult. I wanted to flow with it once and there is nothing anyone can do." Spencer said loud enough for Abby to hear that he was not going to spill on her and that he wasn't going to go down easy.

Abby picked up on the vibe of independence from Spencer and thought she would stand her ground also. "Yeah, same as Spence." Abby said proudly.

"Spence?" Morgan asked. He grabbed Spencer by the arm and drug him over to the group of NCIS agents. "I think you two have a little explaining to do, lil' bro."

Spencer tried to drag his feet, but Morgan was not giving him one inch. Morgan walked up to Agent Gibbs and spoke. "Agent Gibbs, it seems that these two have been together all night. Anything else to add Reid?"

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Abby asked as she felt the tension in Tony's arm that was wrapped around her shoulder.

"Well, lil' sis. It seems we both were looking for lost kids, and then when we called your phones, we heard the plants start to ring. We deduced that since both phones were together, it meant you guys were together, ALL NIGHT?" Tony asked as he stepped into Spencer's space. "What did you guys do all night?" Tony asked with an edge of irritation in his voice.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, TONY!" Abby yelled as she had a bad headache and was getting embarrassed by the level of attention Tony and Gibbs were giving her. "I am an ADULT, so get over it!" Abby said as she tried to pull away from Tony. Gibbs had had enough for this morning and decided to nip this in the bud.

"Excuse us for a moment." Gibbs said as he grabbed Abby by the arm and ushered her towards the men's restroom. After sticking his head in to make sure all was clear, he yanked Abby into the restroom and closed the door. He walked over to Abby , pulled her under his arm and landed three hard SMACK!SMACK!SMACK! to her backside. "Do you think you can act like an adult out there or do we need to continue this a little longer?"

"No, no more." Abby said as she tried to rub the sting out. She did not want Spencer to know what happened, but she knew these walls were not sound proof.

"Good, you will walk out this door, apologize for your action, then we will head up to your room, where you will go to bed and we will continue this when you wake up." Gibbs said.

"But, Giibbbs.." Abby started to whine.

"Wasn't open for discussion Abs, you toss your phone, and then take off for a whole night with a relative stranger, we have a lot to cover." Gibbs said as he escorted her back to the circle of people.

Abby might have thought that Spencer's red face was due to the fact that he had heard what had happened in the restroom, but it was really due to what Hotch had whispered in his ears, after hearing what Gibbs did to Abby.

"You're in for the same, so don't get too comfortable." Hotch whispered in Reid's ear. Hotch saw Gibbs return to the group and started speaking. " I think Spencer has some explaining to do to us, and I see that your team and Abby have some things to discuss also, so I suggest we each go to our own rooms and let them sleep off the rest of the hangover and then maybe grab a late lunch to close out this little expediton." Hotch grabbed Reid and half escorted, half drug him into the elevator, Morgan was just a step behind. Reid turned at the last minute and mouthed "Sorry."

Abby read Reid's lips and signed and OK with her hands. Gibbs saw the interaction and just shook his head as he pulled her by the elbow into the next elevator, with Tony and McGee following close behind. With a slight smirk he looked at her and said. "Oh, your gonna think OK when I am done with you."

Abby just made a loud gulp sound as the elevator doors closed and she headed towards her doom. She just hoped Spencer would still talk to her tomorrow. Little did she know Reid was worrying about the exact same thing.

Please review! This story is like a neverending roller coaster, it just keep going on in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

It takes Two to Tango

CH 4

**Thanks to all the wonderful reviews! I am a bit nervous as this is my first attempt at a crossover. SO please bear in mind!**

Reid was silent for the entire elevator ride up to the floor his room was on, not only was did his head feel like it was splitting open from all the alcohol, he knew that if he opened his mouth, what might come out could be bad for his backside. Once he opened the door, he was escorted in by Derek. "What in the hell has gotten in to you Reid?" Derek asked as he watched Spencer ignore him and walk over to the couch.

Spencer looked at Hotch and then back at Derek. "I-I don't know?" He answered, unsure of what this answer would bring. He didn't feel like confessing now, not when he felt so bad.

"Reid, you change clothes, get ready for bed. Morgan, I will go to the shop in the lobby and pick up some acetaminophen and ginger ale." Hotch said in a tone that made sure Reid was not going to argue with him, and he left the room.

"FINE!" Spencer was over being treated like a teenager. He grabbed his suitcase, threw it on the bed and started yanking clothes out, not caring where they landed.

"Chill, Reid. Listen I know…." Morgan started but was quickly interrupted.

"You..You…KNOW! GET OFF IT DEREK! You know NOTHING! I don't see Hotch or Rossi rushing out if you don't check in. You..You…" Reid was losing control fast. Morgan reached out to touch him on the shoulder, in a show of support, but Reid was not in the mood for support. "Listen, Reid, calm down, you are throwing a fit." Morgan tried to keep his voice calm, trying to keep from losing his own temper. He stepped in between Reid and the bathroom, but Reid was in full tantrum mode. "Fit, you want to see a fit!" Reid put his hands on Morgan's chest in an attempt to push him out of the way, gave a shove and said "Screw you!" Reid thought that his hearty shove might at least knock Morgan off balance and let him escape into the bathroom, but Morgan stood his ground.

"Oh, No, you didn't just try to shove me aside." Morgan easily pulled Spencer by the scruff of his neck over to the couch, laid Spencer over the arm rest and started spanking Reid. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "You act like a belligerent child, I will treat you like one, so I suggest you drop the attitude, shower and get ready for bed." Morgan laid 5 more heavy licks on Reid's backside.

"OW!OW!OW! OK! I get it. Let me up!"Reid struggled to regain his footing. Once Morgan was done, he let Spencer stand up and pushed him towards the bathroom. " I strongly suggest you get your scrawny ass in there and change before Hotch gets back. I can promise you that if he finds that you disobeyed him, what I gave you will feel like a massage."

"Massage, more like massacre." Spencer said as he entered the bathroom and shut the door. Morgan just shook his head and smiled a half grin. "Lil' Bro, whatcha' thinking?"

While Reid was in the shower, Hotch returned. "Is he Ok?" Hotch asked Morgan as he had noticed the strained features on Morgan's face.

"Yeah, he will be. I told him to get ready for bed, he balked at the idea, started a little fit and then when I suggested he chill out, he tried to shove me aside and then he cursed at me. I laid him over the couch and spanked him. Sorry it wasn't my place to, I know. But he was out of control."

Hotch could see the worry in Morgan's face, so he placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Morgan, you know that when Gideon left, Spencer lost his father figure. He has never had any real paternal or fraternal involvement. I have tried once or twice, but I fail to follow through. Maybe between the two of us we can help him grow into the fine young man we know he will be. Don't stress over this, I have a feeling we are just seeing a new side of Spencer. We have to remember that he never experienced the wild, careless days of college, fraternity and all the other experiences that make us who we are. He now sees what he missed, and we just have to remember that he is still in his early 20's and it is up to his family to guide him through the bumps and set his course straight when he goes astray." Hotch heard the door to the bathroom open and looked at just how young Spencer looked when he was out of work.

Reid could tell by the looks on both of the guys faces that they had been discussing him, his actions and what had just transpired between him and Morgan. "Um..Morgan, I…am sorry. I just lost it..Hotch…I know what I did was wrong and I accept full responsibility for my actions." Reid was hoping that taking the initiative to admit his wrong doing, that what he feared Hotch might do to him, could be skipped.

"I glad you came to that conclusion, a little late though. You are getting in bed now, you will take this medicine and go to sleep. You will sleep off this hangover and when you wake up, we will discuss what you did and the consequences of your actions." Hotch spoke softly but sternly.

Reid looked at Hotch with his big brown eyes silently pleading for leniency. "But, Hotch…..Morgan already….you know…" Reid did not want to admit what Morgan had done, or the fact that it still stung.

"OH, NO ! That was just for the outburst, we still have more to go, so no more arguing and get in bed." Hotch ordered.

Reid got in the bed, laid on his stomach and kicked his feet and buried his head under the pillow. "Fine!"

SWAT!

"OW!" Reid yelped as he reached back to rub his stinging backside. He turned to see Hotch glaring at him.

"Do you want another round now?" Hotch said as he put his hard soled loafer back on his foot.

"No." Reid said as tears started trying to come. Reid just closed his eyes and hoped this was all just a bad dream.

CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS

Meanwhile two floor up a still tipsy, Abby was not giving up easy. She had made sure she could make her trip back to her room as long and drawn out as possible. She had a good idea what was in store for her and she did not want a hand in it. Gibbs had sent McGee out to bring them some snacks and he stopped in the local lobby to grab some headache medicine for Abby, so it was up to Tony to get her to her room.

"Abby, stop it! You are drawing attention to yourself." Tony whispered as Abby was being as difficult as possible. She was digging her heels in and having literally to be drug by Tony to her room. Once they reached her room she knew her window of opportunity for escape was dwindling, fear for what she knew was coming combined with a sense of empowerment from alcohol, made her react before she thought. Abby threw her boot into Tony's instep and pulled her arm free, she only made it two steps before Tony had caught her and tossed her over his shoulder. "OHHHH! You are going to pay for that!" Tony said as he walked into her room, sat on the bed and pulled her over his knee. He flipped up her skirt and started laying heavy SWAT after SWAT! He peppered her upturned ass with heavy licks, SWAT! SWAT! SWAAT!

"OWW! TONY! PLEASE!" Abby started to cry. Tony's licks only reignited the three SWATS that Gibbs had given her already. She was kicking her legs and trying to get off his knees. Tony landed two more hard licks to each of her sitspots and then stood her up. "Listen here, sis! You do not ever try to run from me! What in the hell were you thinking, going off with a complete stranger all night long. Shower and then bed. NOW!" Tony said as he stood up and pushed her towards the bathroom. Tony was so involved with Abby he failed to notice that Gibbs had returned to the room.

"Sorry boss. OWW!" Tony said as confusion was etched across his face. "What?"

"Don't apologize when you are taking care of Abby. You only did what you needed to do. Here's your coffee or better yet, sugar flavored coffee." Gibbs proceeded to sit in the chair and wait for little miss thing to come out of the bathroom. After 10 minutes of no water running, Gibbs knew that Abby was just hiding. "Abigail, you have til the count of three to get out here, or else I will come get you and we can continue where Tony left off. One…. Two…"

Abby opened the door as soon as Gibbs started counting and hopped into the bed. She ducked under the covers and covered her head with the sheet. She felt the edge of the bed dip as someone sat near her. "Abby, look at me." Gibbs ordered.

Abby slowly pulled her head out from under the covers and looked Gibbs in the eyes. "Do you know what you did that was wrong." Abby nodded her head yes. "You do realize that there are consequences for your actions and that we have had this conversation before about what would happen if you put yourself in danger again?"

Abby's eyes got huge as she realized what he meant. "But, Gibbs, no please… I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Exactly Abby, you didn't think. So take these pills, go to sleep and we will finish our discussion when you wake up." Gibbs said as he handed her the medicine and water, watched her take the pills, and tucked her in.

"But, dad."

"No, buts now Abby, just glad you're safe, now sleep." Gibbs said as he gently kissed her brow and sat beside Tony on the couch.

"Gonna be a rough rest of the day, huh dad?" Tony asked as he watched Abby close her eyes and quickly fall asleep.

" 'Fraid so son, afraid so." Gibbs said as he looked at the sleeping figure in the bed, it was times like this when he realized just how young and naïve she truly was.


	5. Chapter 5

.0 It Takes Two to Tango

Ch 5

**Thanks again to all the reviews! Please keep them coming, I am having a blast writing these two characters!**

**Sorry such a long chapter but wanted to take care of both the kids here. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, CBS DOES!**

Spencer awoke to the bright sun shining in the window. " AWWW! GOD! Can anyone dim the lights?" He sat up in the bed, straight as a rod. He looked to see if anyone was in the room with him, when he noticed two sets of eyes staring at him.

"Problems, Reid?" Morgan asked with a smirk, as he rose and pulled the curtains enough to cut the harshness of the sun out, but still leave some light.

Reid just fell back into the pillows as he looked over at the clock beside the bed. He had been asleep a little over four hours and still had a lingering headache. "Funny, Morgan. My head is still throbbing a little, I need some fluids to combat the dehydration and some sugar to help my low glucose. But other wise, I will survive….for now." He said as he looked into Hotch's face and could see the disappointment.

Hotch reached and tossed a ginger-ale to Reid. "Open, and take a sip. It will help. I think we have some things to discuss the morning."

Reid just looked at Hotch with look of acceptance and took a dip of the drink. He knew he was in deep trouble, he knew he shouldn't have ditched the phones or left with a virtual stranger. Reid finished off the drink and sat it on the bedside table. Morgan walked over and sat on the bed.

"Hey, trouble-magnet. Don't look so down and out. You just gotta start thinking things through sometimes. It is when you don't that you end up in trouble, and brother, I will not go through another Hankel ordeal. So just remember, we all love you and want to keep you safe." Derek stood up, tousled Reid's unruly locks of hair and said." I'm gonna go check out the gym, maybe work of some pent up stress, see ya in a little bit."

Derek proceeded to grab his bag and head out the door.

Spencer Reid knew that this was Morgan's way of giving Hotch and him some time to deal with his trouble. Reid left the bed and went into the bathroom. After relieving his full bladder and washing his hands, he looked into the mirror and saw not only a genius, but a boy genius. He knew what Hotch had in store, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Wetting his hands, and running them through his hair, he took a deep breath and exited the bathroom.

Hotch knew that Reid was nervous and scared. Well it served him right after the way he scared Hotch and the rest of the team. Once he heard the door close Hotch turned to Reid and said. "Sit down in the chair, we need to talk." Reid nodded his head and sat down in the wooden chair beside the small table. "Do you know why you are in so much trouble Spencer?"

Reid knew he was really in deep whenever Hotch used his first name. All Reid could do was nod his head and look back at the floor.

"Eyes on me Spencer and tell me why?"

"I ditched my phone and was unreachable." Spencer said. He knew they felt like there was more than that, but he was only admitting to what HE felt was the problem.

"Is that all you truly see that you did that was wrong? My, God Spencer, for a genius sometimes you can be dense. What about going off with a complete stranger all night long? What about getting drunk all over town? What about that?" Hotch's voice was getting louder with each question.

Reid felt a spark of anger fly through him. He slowly stood up and went toe to toe with Hotchner. "First off Aaron, I am of the legal age to consume alcohol, so…so what if I decided I wanted to get drunk. I can assure you that I am not the only team member that has had a few too many. Second, Abby was not a complete stranger.. She.. She introduced herself as an employee of NCIS, and considering they are government law enforcement, I didn't feel too threatened. If I had decided to throw caution to the wind and screw her all night long….THERE IS NOTHING YOU COULD DO!" Spencer had lost control of his emotions, he was wildly gesticulating his arms around as he spoke.

"SPENCER!" Hotch yelled, catching Reid off guard, which in turn silenced him. "SIT DOWN NOW!

Reid looked at Hotch's face and saw the anger and disappointment. He quickly took a seat, if only to protect his backside as long as he could. "But.. Hotch…"

"But nothing Spencer, there are a few rules we need to establish here. These are not open to negotiations. You acted like a reckless teenager last night."

"Hot.." Spencer started to interrupt.

"Not a word Spencer, or we will skip the lecture and head straight for the punishment. Understood?" Hotch said as he looked down at Reid. He took a deep breath, knowing that what he was going to lay out would be balked at at first. " Think back over the past years we have been together. How many times have you been kidnapped, tortured, beaten and nearly died? Do you know that I can recount each one of them? Do you know why?"

Reid just shook his head from side to side.

"Because Reid, when Gideon left, I promised him that I would watch out for you. He knew that it was his decision to bring you into this field at an unusual young age. He knew that you had little paternal involvement, and he hoped to instill some fatherly advice along the way. Well, when Gideon was gone, and I told him I would watch you, I did not truly understand what all that encompassed. He tried to explain to me about you background and he mentioned that you needed a strong family structure to help you become the outstanding man we know you can be."

"But Hotch, I am fine." Reid tried to explain.

"No, obviously you are not. If you think that your behavior the past 24 hrs is fine, then we need to start some basic ground rules." Hotch said with a slight smirk. He knew that this part was where the fireworks would start. "Rule One: You are never unreachable. I thought we had this one covered, but obviously we need to set it out again. Rule two: You never lie to me or anyone else on this team regarding your well being and where abouts. Rule three: You answer to me or someone on this team personally when you break a rule. Are we clear so far?" Hotch asked. He had noticed that Reid was starting to become restless with each new rule.

"But, that is so unfair. I mean…What if I say no?" Reid said, trying to test the limits here.

"You can decline, I will bench you and you will still be a member of this team, but there will be no travel, you will lose you firearm, and you will have a desk with Garcia." Hotch stood his ground, he knew the fuse was a short one.

"What, are you kidding me? You can't do that. I am…I am…."

"I can as unit director and I will. As of now, part of your punishment is that you are grounded." Hotch stated.

Reid jumped up top his feet. "What! Have you lost your mind? There is no way in hell you can make me…"Reid was cut short as he saw Hotch's eye darken with anger. He tried to turn and walk away but was cut short by Hotch's steel grip. "Wait! Wait! I am sorry!" Reid started to say as Hotch pulled Reid over to the back of the couch and pushed him down. Reid closed his eyes as he heard the undeniable swish of a belt being pulled from its loops. "Hotch! NO!" Reid cried out as he threw his hands back to protect what he could of his thin pajama clad backside.

"Hands off, Reid. Lean over and grab the cushions." Hotch ordered, silently hoping to finish this fast. He hated having to cause any physical pain to anyone he loved, but he hoped this would make Reid think before he acts in the future.

SMACK! SMACK!

"OW!OW! OK, I get it!" Reid cried out, hoping that agreeing would change Hotch's mind.

"Oh, I know you are going to get it." Hotch replied as he continued to lay lick after lick on Reid's backside.

"OW! ARGHHH!" Spencer cried out as he jostled from side to side trying to move out of the way of the belt, but it was no use. Hotch was in a rhythm and was not going to quit until he felt he had accomplished what he wanted.

After 16 licks Hotch felt Spence give up trying to fight him and accept what he was truly being punished for. Hotch laid two sharp hard licks to his sitspot. "You will never deliberately be unreachable again." Hotch laid the last two hard licks to his tender upper thighs. "If I have to repeat this anytime soon, you will lose the pants, is that clear?

Spencer felt like his ass was on fire, he was sure there would be some smoke or something coming off his backside. He was not able to form coherent words, all he could do was nod his head and try to stand straight. Any movement brought his ass in contact with his pajama fabric, causing it to reignite.

Hotch turned the kid around, pulled him into a big hug and tousled his hair. "My God, Reid, do you know what was going through our minds when we could not reach you. All I could see was you strapped in another chair somewhere, beat up and dying, before any of us could get to you. I will not risk you getting killed, just because you feel like rebelling. Ok?" Hotch asked as he leaned Reid back to look him in the eyes. "I would have the same feelings is something happened to Jack. I would do the same thing to him if he ever pulls any stunt like this. Do you get what I am saying?"

"Yeah. That no matter what I will always be under watch." Reid said as he gently rubbed his backside.

"Well, yeah, partly that, but also that this dad has no intention of ever leaving you. Go, head into the bathroom, shower and get ready to go meet Agent Gibbs and Abby. We meet them in an hour." Hotch said as he pushed Reid towards the bathroom.

Reid left the warm embrace, grabbed his clothes and entered the bathroom. Shutting the door he quickly pulled his pants down to assess the damage done to his backside. Instead of the bruising he thought he would see, all that was there was a deep red/pink. Turning on the shower, he hoped that Abby would fair easier.

Meanwhile back in Abby's room, Abby awoke to a set of piercing eyes. "Arghhh! Tony, can we just pretend none of this ever happened?" Abby said as she pulled her pillow over her face. Tony sat on the side of the bed, pulled the pillow off her face and sat her up. "Well, Gibbs sent McGee back to start pulling some evidence on a case that Vance needed help on, so I have guard duty." Abby just rolled over to her stomach and tried to hide.

"Sorry, sis. What you did was not only stupid, but DANGEROUS! Do I even need to ask what you guys did all last night? I mean you were drunk, both of you, and what if had taken advantage of you? Huh? What would you have done in your state of mind? To think that I might have lost you due to your lack of judgment makes me see red. I have a good mind to set that Dr. Reid straight with a little dose of Big Brother." Tony argued.

"Please Tony, just save it. I have an idea that Gibbs is going to go over the same…" Abby started but was stopped by the entrance of Gibbs with a cup of fresh coffee in one hand and a caf-pow in the other.

"Oh, no continue ahead Dinozzo. I want her to see that it is not only me that has these feelings." Gibbs said as he passed her the caf-pow and sat in a chair to finish watching this little interplay between siblings.

Tony now stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of Abby's bed. "Do you know what went through all of our minds when we couldn't get in touch with you? All I could see was a revisit from the time when you went to LA and we weren't there to protect you. I…" Tony ran his hands through his hair as he tried to keep his emotions in check. "I let you down then, I should have insisted I went with you. I mean what are big brothers for. … SNIFF!" Tony tried to hide the tears that were building up in his eyes. "I … I mean we… all your family here…. Can not lose you… DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Abby saw the glimmer of unshed tears in Tony's eyes and started crying. She had never thought of how her actions could have affected the others. "OHHH! Tony I am so sorry, I didn't think about that. I was just so tired of being told what not to do." Abby jumped out of the bed and threw her arms around Tony. "Please forgive me."

"Already did as soon as I saw you were ok. Listen, I'm gonna scout out the indoor pool, so just behave." Tony said with a quick peck on the cheek and he left.

Abby knew that he was doing this to give her and Gibbs some private time. Abby swallowed nervously and looked over at Gibbs. Gibbs just nodded towards the bed and Abby quickly sat back down on the edge. Gibbs pulled the chair to sit straight in front of Abby.

Gibbs started speaking in a low but forceful voice. "Abby, do you know what you did that put us in this situation?"

Abby nodded. But this was not enough for Gibbs. He raised his brows, signaling for her to continue. "I was unreachable, I purposefully ditched my phone, I put myself in danger by getting drunk with a stranger…..But in my defense Gibbs, he was FBI. My GUT told me he was safe. So we wanted a chance to flow freely for one night….and before you go all dad on me, nothing physical happened, well I mean we kissed, but it was like kissing Tony, I mean like kissing my brother… you know no sparks!" Abby tried to backpedal the best she could.

"Abby, we have had this discussion before. I just don't know what else to do to get it through to you. You act like a belligerent teenager, I will treat you like one."

"But, Gibbs! That's not fair! You drink bourbon until you can't stand. Tony goes off with how many women. Ziva….." Abby starts to argue but is cut off quickly as Gibbs raises his voice.

"One. I drink at HOME. Two. Tony is able to take care of himself. Three. Ziva would be in the exact same boat as you are if she ever tried such a fool brained idea. So you lose that argument. I just have one question ? What would you have done if something bad had started to happen when you were with Dr. Reid? "

"I would have called y….OK, I see the bad idea in ditching the phones." Abby said as she hung her head in defeat. "OK. OK I get it. I screwed up."

"That would be putting it mildly Abs." Gibbs said with a gentle grin. "I wasn't there to protect Kelly... I wasn't able to protect Kate, even though I was there with her when she died." Gibbs ran his hands through his hair and looked back up at Abby with a glint on determination in his eyes. "I will DAMN well do all I can to protect you while I am here. I will not bury another daughter. IF I have to tear your ass up every day for a month I will. I am serious here! Stand up!" Gibbs ordered as he started to unbuckle his belt.

"Gibbs, No, the belt hurts!" Abby knew that her thin cotton pajama shorts were as good as nothing when it came to protecting her ass.

Gibbs never faltered in his steps, he doubled the belt, sat on the bed and pulled Abby over his knees. He knew that in this position, she would know that is was Daddy Gibbs punishing her, not the bossman. He also knew that in this position he could help her not fight as hard. As soon as she was over his knees, she started moving from side to side, anything to try to stop what she knew was coming.

"SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! OW! OW! PLEASE!" Abby threw her hand back to try to take some of the heat off her backside. Gibbs had started hard and had no intention of letting up.

Gibbs simply grabbed Abby's hand and held it out of harms way, but with the restraint of her hand, she started kicking her legs. "Abby, stop kicking!" Gibbs ordered as he laid 4 more heavy licks on her.

"No! You stop! It HUUUURRTTSS!" Abby argued back.

"Not up for debate Abby, and it's supposed to." Gibbs said as he laid two licks to her unprotected upper thighs.

"ARGHH!" Abby cried out as she realized just how irresponsible she had been. She just hung her head down and cried as each lick lit a fire that was growing more and more intense.

Gibbs sensing her acceptance, slowed the spanking down and started talking between each lick. SWAT! "You are grounded for two weeks at home! SWAT! No Music or computer! SWAT! And if you ever do something this stupid again, you will lose the shorts. Gibbs finished off the spanking with two licks to the sit spots. Gibbs gently stood her up and pulled her into a bear hug. It was then that she heard the slightest sniffle. Even in all her pain and tears, she leaned back and saw how Gibbs eyes were full of unshed tears. "God, I hate doing that Abby. A dad never wants his child to hurt, but at least if you can hurt , you are still alive." Gibbs said as he pulled her tight again and kissed the top of her head. " Now head on into the bathroom, shower and get ready, we have a late lunch with Dr Reid and the FBI."

"Oh, Giiibbbss, do we have to? I want be able to sit comfortably and then he will know what just happened? Do you know how to say…embarrassing?" Abby said as she grabbed her things and went to the bathroom.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about being embarrassed, I have a feeling he will be in the same situation as you are. So hurry up we meet in 45 minutes." Gibbs said with a slight shake of his head.

"Dear Lord, I think Agent Hotchner and I will be bald and grey if these two keep meeting up." Gibbs muttered out loud as he sat back in the chair and called Tony to let him know all clear.

**Next chapter: The kids are grounded right? These two can find a way around anything, and anything can happen.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'm coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

It takes Two to Tango

Ch 6

**Thanks to all the great reviews! I appreciate each one ! Sorry so long between updates, but sometimes life gets in the way…..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Forty-five minutes later, Abby and Gibbs walked into the lounge area and quickly spotted Reid and Hotch. Ushering Abby over, Gibbs pulled out Abby's chair and watched her sit down gently. Reid was already starting to shift his weight from one side to the other, but he quickly caught the brief wince Abby made when she sat down. "Sorry, Reid, shouldn't have encouraged you to go off and leave the phones behind." Abby said as she looked over at Reid.

Reid quickly answered, " No, it is I who should apologize. I should have known better and I my actions were wrong." Reid shifted from side to side, anything to take the weight off his still stinging backside. With a little chuckle, he noted that Abby was also doing the same. "Guess we both had long discussions, with our 'dads'."

"Yeah, that is one way to put it." Abby answered.

"Agent Hotchner, I wanted you to know that Abby had admitted what she did was wrong, and she now is grounded for two weeks, no outside phone and no music." Gibbs said as he saw Abby start to balk at what he was saying. "Do you have anything you want to add, Abby?" Gibbs asked as he raised his brow, reminding her that he would gladly continue their earlier discussion in the restroom.

"No, nothing at all." Abby answered with a huff.

"Agent Gibbs, I can also assure you that Spencer knows what he did was wrong and that he is also grounded for two weeks. He is also grounded to his desk during this time." Hotch said as he watched Reid process what he just said.

"Hotch, you can't do that. I…I…I agreed what it did was wrong, and that I agreed to be grounded to your house for two weeks, but to bench me…." Reid started to argue.

"Do you need me to remind you of our earlier conversation?" Hotch said as he cocked his head to one side.

"No…..No need." Reid said as he knew there was no changing Hotch's mind when he has it set.

"Good. Then I say we each have a quick bite and round up the rest of our team and head home." Hotchner spoke as he was ready to put this behind him.

CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS CM NCIS

One week into the grounding and Abby was losing her mind. All she was allowed to do was go to work, come home and then go to her room. No TV, no music, no nothing and it was driving her batty. Abby sat on her bed and sighed. " I wonder if Reid is having as much fun as I am? Well, let's just find out." Abby said to herself as she dug out her cell phone. Granted she knew she was not supposed to use it unless it was an emergency, but right now in her state of mind, this was an emergency. Abby quickly text Reid, and awaited his response, little did she know that Reid was not the most text savvy.

Reid was sitting in Garcia's office, bored out of his mind. The team had not caught a new case in a week, and he had already finished all his paperwork. Now he was tired and bored and cranky. "I can't take this much more, Garcia. I feel like all the neurons in my brain are slowing down. This is so unfair.. I…" Reid was interrupted by the vibrating of his phone in his pocket.

"Ohhhh, Who could that be? I thought Hotch grounded you, unless it was an emergency?" Garcia asked with a cat like grin.

"What Hotch, doesn't know will not kill him in this case. So,….. unless you want some of your secret play time exposed, you will not tell him. OK?" Reid hated blackmailing Garcia, but he was desperate for some kind on interaction. Reid opened his phone as saw a text from Abby. It read, "Wht r u doing? I am going crazy. ;)" Garcia could tell from the expression on Reid's face that he was a little confused.

"Here honey, let me help you." Garcia said as she pulled the phone out of his hands.

"Um…No…I Got it." Reid tried to argue back, but Garcia was too fast.

"Oooooh! A little mail from Abby. I saw the look of confusion on your face, what's wrong?" Garcia prodded.

"I am not….not text smart. I can't understand some of the short words. I mean I get r means are and u means you but what is a semi-colon and a parenthesis doing at the end." Reid looked completely lost.

"Oh, my cute little g- man, that is a person winking at you." Garcia turned the phone sideways and let his see it from that angle. "See?"

"Not really, but I will take you at your word." Reid grabbed the phone back and quickly left Garcia's office. He wanted to talk to Abby privately. Reid text back, "Same here, losing brain cells by the minute."

Abby replied. "Want to have some fun? Or are you chicken and scared of 'DAD'?" Abby was taunting Reid, hoping to find something to do for some entertainment.

"We are grounded… Do u want more trouble?" Reid answerd back.

"Only trouble if we get caught, just finished up case at planetarium, want to go tonight and look at stars?" Abby hoped that the cerebral part of Reid would take the bait and override the conscious Reid.

"No…TROUBLE! Can't leave during day." Reid answered back.

"Not day, night.. Come on..BAWK! BAWK! I have way in." Abby answered.

"Not chicken..OK…Have to sneak out at night. Shouldn't be to hard. Time and place to meet." Reid asked.

"Tonight, 0030, meet at end of Walker St and Jackson. Call a cab, but let it meet you a couple blocks away from house." Abby text.

"OK. 0030. Will be there. This is kind of exciting, purposefully breaking the rules, gives adrenaline rush…" Reid text to Abby.

"You are starting to ramble in your text, so no hint of anything and we meet. Bye " Abby ended the text.

Abby leaned back on the bed with a grin. Gibbs thought he could lock her in, well, she would show him who was the smarter one. Or so she thought.

TBC…

Sorry such short chapter,but, the next chapter Abby and Reid are in for a surprise!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

It takes Two to Tango

Ch 7

Thanks to all the wonderful reviews! Sorry I have not personally replied to all of them, but three boys and ball season make for a very busy life!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Spencer was nervous for the rest of the day, he was trying his best to not let on to Penelope that he was anxious, because knowing her mother hen aspects; she would rush and tell Morgan that something was fishy with her boy genius. "Um! Penelope, I was wondering, I mean, you, being the all powerful one of the internet…" Spencer knew that Penelope thrived on positive remarks, and even thought they had agreed not to profile each other, he was going to bend the rules a little just to see if he could get her to give him the information he needed.

"Why thank you, my little G-man for noticing that!" Penelope said with a huge grin. "Hey! Wait a minute, what are you fishing for?"

"Me!" Spencer asked with an air of disbelief. "I am BORED! My brain needs to have some sort of stimulation or it will turn to mush. I have one more week of the injudicious, unjust, archaic punishment. Please just let me learn something new!" Spencer pleaded with his best puppy dog eye look. Many people thought that this was just Spencer's way of looking; they never knew he used it as a manipulative tool.

"Ok, my mistreated puppy, what do you want to learn?" Penelope said as she pulled her laptop out and was ready, willing and able to help Spencer out.

"Well, I have noticed that we are having to deal with more and more security systems, and that if I can read and learn about the basis and precepts of multiple systems, then I can put this to use in the field. It might even speed up our response time when entering a facility that has been alarmed." Spencer said as he watched Garcia open a wide database of all the recent alarm systems and there specifications.

"Well, then who am I to prevent someone on my team from becoming more useful, dig away my sweetie." Penelope said as she gave Spencer her laptop, and then turned to continue her work on her computers. Little did Penelope know that she was aiding Spencer in his quest for freedom tonight.

Spencer randomly looked through multiple systems, just to make sure Penelope thinks that he is doing a system wide database search. He only scans over the specs he needs middle way through his search, quickly enters the info into his eidetic memory and continues on. He does not want her to become suspicious. After 90 minutes of scanning and memorizing, he turns to Penelope and remarks. " I think I need a break to use the facilities and refill my coffee, can I get you anything?" Spencer asked.

"No, no, but thanks! Hurry back, don't want the Bossman to think that I am letting you run free. Nope, I will do as he instructed and make sure you remain grounded." Penelope said as she turned back to her computers.

"Ok." Spencer exited her office and made a beeline for the men's room. He did have to use the restroom, but he also needed to alert Abby to his plans. Entering a stall he quickly pulled out his phone and he quickly texted her. H alarmed, found way , what about u, need code? While waiting for a reply he used the restroom and flushed, hoping to conceal any sound that his phone might make.

Abby was in her lab when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Scanning to make sure she was alone, she opened her phone and read text. She answered, Yes..G new ..Critect 1200..Thx ;p.

Spencer received the text, and sent back what he had learned about bypassing the system. He will never understand the whole semi colon p thing, but turning it sideways it did kind of look like someone sticking out their tongue. Shaking his head, he closed his and headed toward the lounge.

"Hey there, bro! What's going on?" Morgan asked as he quietly walked into the lounge, hoping to catch Reid off guard.

Spencer jumped at the stealthy entrance and abrupt question, spilling his beloved coffee. "Damn it, Derek! Give me a break!" Instantly realizing just how that sounded he quickly back pedaled. "Sorry, um…you just caught me off guard." Spencer didn't want to give away any inkling of nerves to Morgan. He could read Spencer like a book, and that did not bode well for his adventure tonight.

Morgan had a suspicion that Reid was trying to hide something, so he thought he might just poke a stick at Reid and see what he got. "Whoa! Sorry, bro. What has got you all in a tizzy? Trying to sneak out of here?" Morgan did not realize just how close his words were to the truth.

"Me, sneak! After my last encounter with a pissed off Hotch, I can assure you that I have no intention of being put in that situation again. I mean, between you and Hotch, I still could feel that ache for two days. I mean, I know that corporal punishment was an acceptable way of punishment in the day, but now in this time it is frowned upon by popular society, in fact Dr. Anna Krustensky just published a report that stated that…" Spencer knew that he could deflect the suspicion of Morgan, just by starting to spout any facts or published articles, and as usual it worked.

"Oh, Oh! Ok, Reid, don't go all cerebral on me, just checking on ya'. Don't want you to get yourself into any more trouble, clear." Morgan asked as he walked to Spencer and put his hand on his shoulder.

Reid felt a twinge of guilt, manipulating Derek into forgetting about his suspicions, but he knew that he was over this whole 'discipline' act and was ready to spread his wings and fly. He quickly went back to Penelope's office and finished pretending to read more security specs. He did not want her to think that he was oriented to just a few, he wanted her to think that he was really learning all the different systems. The rest of the day passed quickly, and Spencer was in the middle of reading his latest Psychology journal when Hotch knocked on the door.

"Ready, Spencer." Hotch asked as he looked at Penelope for any signs of misbehavior out of Spencer.

"Yes, I am ready to leave day care, and for your information, no. I did not cause any problems, ask away though if you need be." Spencer said as he tossed his messenger bag over his shoulder and stomped out of the office. He was soooo over this whole paternal/son interaction.

Hotch was caught off guard by the curtness of Spencer's actions. "Spencer Reid, you head into my office, NOW!" Turning back to Penelope, Hotch apologized. "Sorry about that Garcia. He just…"

Penelope interrupted. " He is just a young man, who is being held accountable for his actions for the first time in a long time. He will balk and push, but what did you expect. Your involvement and commitment to following through with this punishment has set him on the edge. He really did not think you would follow through, and now, sir, that he sees you are serious. He is feeling scared and nervous. Give him some time." Penelope said as she turned back to continue her work that Strauss was pushing her to finish today.

Hotch turned to leave when he asked one more question. "Do you know if he has had any contact with Abby? I find it highly unnerving that they would just totally ignore each other?" Hotch noticed Penelope start to chew on the end of her pen, it was a tick she never realized she even did, and she only did it when she was trying to figure out whether to tell the truth or lie. "Don't lie for him, did he?"

"Ummm. Well, maybe once I think.." Penelope did not want Spencer to spill her secret, but she knew she was cornered.

"Ok, well, when you have a free moment, don't take any time away from what you are doing, can you run me list of his messaging and calls." Hotch said as he turned and closed the door.

As silently Hotch stalked towards his office, he heard Rossi call out to him. " Hey, Hotch.."

Hotch leaned into Rossi's doorway and answered. " Yes, David."

"Heard Reid's little outburst. Looks like he's not taking this whole laying down the law thing that well." Rossi questioned.

Hotch looked up and took a deep breath. "I know that this has to seem weird to you, I mean, back when we were solo profilers, we would have just fired the one who was irresponsible and then find a new one. I can't do that, we…., this team…..is different, and I am sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but…" Hotch was building steam as his frustrations with this whole situation were weighing down on him.

"Wait one minute here!" Rossi said as he stood up and walked towards Hotch. " I know that when I came back to this job, I noticed just how much things had changed. I mean, I could clearly see there was a tighter bond than just co-workers here." Hotch started to interrupt him, but he threw his hand up to stop Hotch. "But, let me finish. I was caught off guard by our Dr. Reid. At first, he was just plain annoying, I mean like a little toy dog, that just won't let go. He was so eager to not see all the blemishes in my past and accept me as a mentor. And sadly, I hate to say it, I may have pushed him away. But, now I see just how much of an asset he is to this team, or should I say family. I realize just how gifted he is when it comes to any information you need, he is basically our walking reference guide." He said with a smirk. "But, after how he acted on the Owen kid case, I can see that he still needs a firm hand of guidance every now and then. I could not tell you just how badly I wanted to strangle him, when we found out that he had purposefully sent us on a wild goose chase." Rossi ran his hands through his hair as he remembered the feeling of dread that filled him as he saw a unarmed, unprotected Reid, talking to the unsub, who at the time was armed with an assault rifle. " The sheer panic that I felt when I saw him purposefully block our line of fire at that unsub knocked me for a loop. I have never felt that kind of gut wrenching fear for a co-worker before. But it wasn't until after we have apprehended Owen, that the fear was replaced by anger."

Hotch nodded as he knew exactly the emotions that David was talking about, he had felt them also. It was the first test since Gideon had left and he had wanted to grab Spencer and hug him and then strangle him also. "I felt the same."

"It was at that moment, that I realized that this team is more like a family, and in this unique dynamic, Spencer is youngest and needs the most guidance. I let you deal with him the first time, but I realized that if you did not deal with him this past incident with Abby, them Uncle David was going to, and it was not going to be pleasant." Rossi said as he remembered the panic that filled the group when they realized that they could not locate Spencer.

"I can guarantee you one thing, when we caught up with him, it was anything but pleasant." Hotch said.

"Oh, I know, I saw how Reid gingerly sat down the next day. Glad to see you grow a pair and deal with him. But, remember this, you are not alone in this. Reid has never been held closely for so long, so just remember that he is probably thinking he is never going to see daylight again, so to speak." Rossi said with a smirk. " This little outburst was just a true reaction of just how frustrated he is with this whole punishment. Maybe he will remember this before he does something else stupid?"

"I can only hope. Thanks for the words, now to deal with him and head home. See ya tomorrow." Hotch said as he turned down the hall and entered his office.

Spencer had tried to catch bits and pieces of the conversation that was going of just one office down, he could tell the general message, but not the specifics. He knew if he wanted to succeed tonight, he was going to have to calm down Hotch. As soon as Hotch closed his door, Reid jumped up from his seat and stood in front of him. "I…I..am sorry, I blew up down there." Reid bowed his head and looked down, he knew from his experience that this movement was seen as an act of acceptance of wrongdoing. "This is just harder than I thought it would be. Won't happen again, I promise."

"Good, see that it doesn't. I was going to let you call Abby tonight and check on her, but for that little outburst, it will wait until tomorrow." Hotch was ready for a fight back, but did not receive one.

"I understand completely and will try my best to behave tomorrow to re-earn that reward." Spencer said meekly, hoping to fool Hotch into believing he was sincere.

"Ok, well that went easier that I thought." He said as he put his arm around Spencer's shoulder and led him out the door. Hotch had no idea that this was all a ruse to insure that Spencer could go to bed early and then sneak out.

The rest of the evening went smooth. "Hotch, I think I will just take a shower and then head off to bed. Nothing else better to do, so I will just read until I go to sleep." Spencer quickly grabbed his clothes and phone and entered the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he texted Abby. "R we still on?"

"Y r u?" Abby texted back.

"On." Spencer quickly showered and exited the bathroom in his pajamas. He stuck his head around the corner and yelled to Hotch "Good night!"

Hotch briefly looked up from his files, saw Spencer in his pj's and answered. "Good night!" Watching Spencer close his door, he quietly said. "This may not be so hard after all." Feeling at ease with Spencer's acceptance of the punishment, Hotch thought he might just retire for the night early also. He grabbed his files and headed to his room, he would continue reading the reports in his bed. Totally engrossed in reading, he looked over at the clock and saw that it read 2330. "Time for a shower and then sleep." But, a tiny feeling in his stomach made him go check on Spencer on last time. Walking quietly down the stairs and towards the door on the right, he silently pushed it open, just enough to see Spencer sound asleep facing the door. The nightlight of Jack's was giving off just enough light to ease Spencer's nightmares and for him to see he was still there. Hotch then closed the door, walked towards the alarm, set it and went to shower and then bed.

As soon as Spencer heard the water running, he knew it was time for his escape. Pulling out his phone, he dialed a cab, setup for a pick up at a local bus stop 2 blocks down. He stuffed his pajamas with pillows, pulled the cover up over his dummy and proceeded to bypass the alarm, sneak out and then have it automatically re-arm in 5 minutes. He knew he was free to be.

Too bad that Penelope was closing down for the night, and remembered the last thing Hotch asked for before he left. With the ease of a seasoned hacker, she opened up Spence's mobile account and printed off the last week's messages. She was scanning over the list as she closed up her office, and walked past Rossi's office. "Go home, Rossi, you need to rest. Toodles!"

"Thanks, kitten." He replied as he suddenly realized just how late it was. He closed the files and was shutting down his computer when he heard the most unusual words ever to come out Penelope's mouth.

"DAMNIT! SPENCER REID!" She yelled out in frustration.

David, curious as to what would cause such a response spoke out as he closed his office door. "What did our troublesome genius do now?" He asked with a laugh.

"He…He….USED ME! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM….." Penelope now realized that Reid had used her to gain access to outsmart Hotch and aid Abby in escaping. "This…this…Look!1" Penelope yelled as she pushed the papers into Rossi's hands.

Rossi now realized what had made the usually loveable Penelope Garcia, seeing red. "You call Hotch, I will meet him there." Rossi said as he grabbed the phone and made a quick call to a Special Agent Gibbs.

Gibbs was downstairs working on his boat, Abby had went to bed 2 hours ago and he had not heard a peep since. He had installed the new alarm after the whole Paloma ordeal, and was putting it to good use now. He knew that Abby did not know the codes, since he had it set to change each time he entered in and set it. He was interrupted by his phone ringing. "This had better be good at this time of night, or else your ass will be mine!" He yelled into the phone.

"Agent Gibbs, this is SSA David Rossi with the BAU. Oh, believe you me, this is good." Rossi said as he started telling Gibbs of the little rendezvous their two little miscreants were up too. As he hung up, and started the car, he muttered. "You just wait, Spencer Reid, Uncle Rossi is dealing with you now!"

THANKS AGAIN FOR READING AND REVIEWING! NEXT UP...ABBY'S ESCAPE


	8. Chapter 8

It Takes Two to Tango

Ch 8

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**A big shout out to all my readers who reviewed my last chapter. Thanks so much, you are all an inspiration.**

_This is Abby's day as she prepared to sneak out later on with Reid._

Abby was not only losing her patience with this punishment, she was also losing her sanity. No one could ever fully understand just how unreasonable and excessive it was of Gibbs to take away her second true love, after science of course, music. It has been the longest week of her life, and as the feelings of frustration grew so did her sense of bravery. She would show them once and for all that she was not a child, and that if she still wanted to do something, then she would. After they had finished up the Wynn case, she realized that she still had in her possession the key to the planetarium where the case started. Why not have a little fun, and who was she not to include Dr. Spencer Reid. She had deduced that he was as miserable as she was, I mean, at least she got to keep doing her job, poor Spencer was grounded to the Tech office.

After goading Spencer into going, she just had to firm the loose edges. The most difficult part was getting around Gibb's new security system. After the whole Paloma cartel going after his family, the usually unlocked Gibbs house was now a fortress. No one could break in once the alarm was set, but that also created the problem on leaving without being caught. "You just wait! I will be in and out before the old man is any the wiser." Abby muttered aloud, forgetting that she could be overheard since there was no music to mask her audible ramblings.

"You calling me old Abs?" Tony asked as he entered her lab. "And out of where, I might ask? If I remember correctly, you are STILL grounded for one more week." Tony said with a smug grin. He never liked to see Abby in danger, but if she was in trouble, it took the heat off of him for awhile.

"No, just mumbling to myself about how fast I will be out of Gibb's fortress when this is over. Believe you me, I do not want to extend this any further. Do you know just how hard it is on me not to have any music? I was tempted to file a grievance to Vance against Gibbs about cruel and unusual punishment, I even asked Cynthia the actual steps to file one. But, as usual, no one can keep their mouths shut and Vance caught wind of the whole idea and…"

_Flashback to two days ago…._

_Abby was in her lab reviewing the latest DNA sequences from the Wynn case. She was troubled that there was such a small amount of DNA to work with and she knew that she could not risk any errors. "Damn, Gibbs and his stupid rules! I could work so much better if I had my music, if only…_

"_Only what Miss Scuito?" Director Vance asked as he entered the lab and had overheard her talking to herself. Abby did not realize that Cynthia had forewarned about him about Abby filing a grievance and he was here to nip it in the bud._

"_OHHHH!" Abby threw her hands in the air. "See, see just how discombobulated I become with out my music, if Gibbs would…" Abby started her tirade, hoping to win some sympathy votes from Vance._

"_If Gibbs would what? Give you back your music? Oh, no Miss Scuito, I can assure you that as long as Gibbs is leader of this team, then you will adhere to his discipline. I would also strongly suggest you table any idea you had of a so-called grievance. If you think this is unfair, then maybe I need to step in and continue the discussion you and Gibbs had at the hotel before you left." Vance said as the toothpick in his mouth snapped at the pressure he had inadvertently been applying._

"_You…you know…you…you wouldn't.." Abby stumbled as she never thought that Leon Vance had even entertained the thought of their unusual punishments._

" _You seem to forget, Miss Scuito, that I am also a father, and if I ever found out that one of my children had ever pulled such a hare brained stunt, they might not still be sitting easy today. So which do you prefer? Music?" Vance said as he pulled his lips tight, trying to cover the slight smile that was trying to break through his tough mask._

"_Oh, no sir. I am good to go in my quiet lab. Just getting back to work, sir!" Abby said as she turned to get back to work on the DNA._

_Leon just shook his head and left the lab, he hoped that this little warning would keep Abby on the straight and narrow for a while._

_Present time…_

"And so you see Tony, I am just venting steam! NO biggie! SO what can I do to help my favorite big brother…" Abby said with a grin as she turned back to her microscope.

"Oh, nothing. Just checking on you, McGee seems to think that you are cooking something up, or you would have been causing more trouble than this, but I just came down to assure him that you would not even think of crossing Gibbs again….Right?" Tony said as he nodded his head up and down, trying to get confirmation that all was good from Abby.

"Oh, when I get my hands on McGee…" Abby started, but was interrupted by McGee as he and Ziva entered the lab. "And speaking of the devil, here he is." Abby said as she marched over and punched McGee hard in the arm. She knew that if any one had any suspicion that she was doing anything hinky, then the whole plan was bust.

"OWW! HEY! What was that for?" McGee asked as he rubbed his sore arm.

"That was for sending Tony down here to check on me. Seriously, guys, do you think that I want another round of daddy Gibbs, I mean I think I am a little smarter than that. When was the last time any of you had the belt applied to your ass? Well, anyone except Tony." Abby said with a smirk.

"Hey, I resent that. I have been trouble free for many weeks not, do you know what that means?" Tony said with a grin. "Ow!"

"Yeah, it means that you are due to do something again any time now, Dinozzo! I have been in the bullpen waiting on my team, but when they wander off and fail to return in a timely manner, I think that maybe it is time, we revisit some rules? Anyone?" Gibbs asked as he watched the three agents turn and quickly head back upstairs.

"Trouble, Abby?" Gibbs asked as he placed her caf-pow on the desk and took a sip of his coffee. He had really thought that Abby would have balked at the punishment, or at least tried to circumvent his decision.

Hastily walking around to the other side of the work bench, she wanted to put some space between her backside and Gibbs hand. " What? Trouble? PSHH! I have kept it good since our last encounter, don't want another one again. In fact, I have to get to work, Vance has me working on some new programs for the other forensic techs here, so…" Abby walked into her office in an attempt to dismiss Gibbs, before he read her face to closely and could see the nerve building up.

Gibbs was never the one to take to being dismissed, and he wanted to make sure that Abby knew that. Her walked in the lab, and cornered her against her desk. He leaned into her back, and whispered into her ear, "If you ever want to file something here at work, come see me first, I have a nice accordion file that has the slot for the letter P filled, I sure I can reacquaint you with it." Gibbs said as he gave her a brief peck on the cheek and a swift, hard SMACK! to her lower cheeks. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal, sir!" Abby answered as she was tempted to rub the sting out of her backside, but she decided to wait until Gibbs was gone. Luckily, it was after Gibbs had left, that her phone had vibrated a message from Spencer. He was looking up plans for Hotch's alarm and wanted to know if she needed any help. Answering back with the type Gibbs has, she was relieved because now she would not have to lie to McGee to try to teach her how to bypass an alarm system.

The rest of the day Abby tried to remain under the radar as much as possible, she opted to stay in her lab and keep it clean. This behavior was sending off a red flag to McGee. He knew that Abby was internally going crazy. He knew her more intimately than most knew during his first six months, and it was after that failed attempt at a relationship, that they knew they were meant to be friends, and eventually siblings. McGee was staring off in space, clueless to the fact that Tony and Ziva had already left for the evening. Gibbs noticed the trouble expression on the young mans face.

"Problems, McGee. I can hear your brain churning all the way over here." Gibbs said with a grin. McGee was usually the quiet one in the family, he was more cautious and methodical. But, as he matured as an agent, the one thing that Gibbs had noticed that he had developed was the ability to follow his gut, and Gibbs could see that his gut was telling him something.

"Um, well Boss, I mean.. I just.." Tim stuttered because he did not want to cause Abby any more trouble, but this feeling that something was up, was eating at him.

"Spit it out McGee!" Gibbs said as he tried to toughen this young agent up.

"Well,sir. It is Abby." McGee started.

"Abby, what's wrong with Abby? Did she do something?" Gibbs asked as he also felt that she was taking this all too well.

"No, No sir, she has not done anything specifically, it is just this feeling that I have that there is something more going on. I mean, I know that I am the milder one of the group, but I had the same amount of anger and fear that you and Tony had after her last fiasco. When we realized that she had just dumped her cell and ran off, I started to think back to just how many times Abby has been in danger, and just how close we have came to losing her. I still can remember the cold, painful squeezing of my chest when she had been kidnapped and had the Mikhal stalking her. If she had only come to us sooner, then we could have stopped it, but instead in her usual brash way, she tries to go on her own and then after we get her back, we see just how serious Mikhal was about having Abby to himself. God, Gibbs, we found a loaded gun and a suicide note that Mikhal had written as he had prepared to murder Abby and then himself." McGee was flustered at just how open he had been with Gibbs. "Sorry, prob…"

"Tim, what is the rule for sorry. If your gut is telling you that something is….as you young people say, hinky, then trust it." Gibbs said as he stood and went to stand in front of Tim's desk.

"I already sent Tony to see if anything was suspicious, and she found out and punched me in the arm. Maybe I am wrong, but worry that she does not think things through and then when she doesn't, … I want to smack her myself." McGee said as he hung his head down.

Gibb reached over and not so gently pushed Tim's chin up so that they could see eye to eye. "Like I told Dinozzo at the hotel, NEVER APOLOGIZE for watching out and stepping in as you see fit with Abby, or Ziva. That is what Big Brothers do, so if she does something that is dangerous or out of line, don't feel like you have to wait on me, take care of things yourself. I can assure you that I will never punish you for taking care of your sisters. Head on home, I have Abby duty for the rest of the night, so you can rest up and see you tomorrow." Gibbs said as he switched off McGee's lamp, signaling for him to go home. McGee grabbed his bag and walked towards the elevator, a sense of relief that he felt justified by Gibbs.

Gibbs rang Abby and told her to be at his desk in 10 minutes, they were leaving. Abby quickly shut down all her babies and tried to quell the butterflies in her stomach. She just hope that Gibbs stuck to his regular routine of boat, bourbon and basement.

After finishing supper, Abby excused herself. "I think I am going to call in a night, Gibbs. I just want to take a bubble bath and hop in bed and read my latest Forensics Update Journal." Abby proceeded to grab her pajamas and tucked her phone in them. As she turned on the water, she texted Spencer that it was still a go and completed her bath. Walking past Gibbs into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, Abby made sure he saw that she was dressed for bed. "Good night Gibbs." Abby said as she made her way upstairs. She turned on her side and stayed there until she saw the door creep open as Gibbs was peeking in on her one more time before he retired to the basement.

Abby waited until she had heard the basement door, creak closed that she quietly dressed, stuffed her pajamas with excess pillows and tiptoed down to the back door. She knew which floor boards creaked and knew that if she attempted to leave out the front Gibbs would hear. She quietly called for a cab at a convenience store 2 blocks down and typed in the bypass code that would allow her to override the alarm, but have it reset in five minutes after she left. Gibbs could double check the system and see that it was still alarmed. Stopping only to slip on her boots, Abby headed to the cab stop, none the wiser that the ever so Penelope Garcia and David Rossi were just getting ready to bust her bubble.

THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE ALERTS AND FAVORITE ADDS!

NEXT UP:: TROUBLE !


	9. Chapter 9

It Takes Two to Tango

Ch 9

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love them ALLL!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Spencer arrived at the deserted Planetarium first. He looked around and noticed that it seemed quiet and peaceful. He jumped when he saw a pair of headlights pierce the darkness, but then quickly realized that it was just Abby. "Hey, Abs.. Over here." Spencer yelled out as he watched her locate him and start over towards him.

Abby reached Spencer and looped her arm through his. "Are you ready to have a little fun tonight? I am so over this whole parental involvement phase. I think that it is time we showed them who is really in charge of who?" Abby said as she grabbed the key from her pocket and entered the security code to enter. She knew that the planetarium had not been used since the death and that there was even discussion of never re-opening the place.

Spencer had never felt such an adrenaline rush. The whole idea of bucking authority went against everything he believed, but then again it felt good. Good to be free from those who think they know more than he does. " Yes, let's go, I think I can start the program up and watch the whole solar system show." Spencer led Abby over to the console and started switching on certain buttons and knobs.

"Done this kind of thing before?" Abby asked with a smirk.

"Well, being a 13 yr old male in college, I didn't have a ton of friends, and the planetarium was one place I could come a just look at the stars and relax. Most of these systems are manufactured by one company, so the basis should be the same." Spencer said as he started the light show.

"No, not that. I mean the whole, blowing off Hotch thing. I mean, I have tested Gibbs a few times, but never to this extent. I think I was going to melt like the wicked witch of the east from the lack of music." Abby said as she squinched up her nose and curled her fingers.

"Huh?" Spencer asked. "Abby, I know others may think your black symbolized witchcraft, but in most cultures…" Spencer started to rattle on, but Abby stopped him.

"I know, I was talking about the 1939 movie classic, "The Wizard of Oz."" Abby smiled as she watched Spencer try to see if he remembered it. Seeing a blank look cross his face, she just punched him in the arm and said. "Remind me to set you up with some classic movies and popcorn nights."

Then the show started and Abby and Spencer grabbed a back row seat and started watching. They were so engrossed in the show and confident in their sneakiness, that they failed to notice the streams of flashlight beams coming from outside the hall. They were in the middle of the earths orbit when they heard. "Security! Come out with your hands up. You have unauthorized access to this facility."

"SHIT!" Abby muttered as she grabbed Spencer's hand and yanked him down to the floor. "Start crawling to the door, they are on the other side and if we are quick enough then we can make it to the hall and then run for the doors." Abby whispered loudly.

"Damnit! I should have known…I am so dead if they find out." Spencer whispered back as he tried to keep up with Abby.

Abby turned her head back and whispered loudly. "They have to find out first….Look! There is the hall way, as soon as we break through those doors, run full speed out the side exit we came in. Don't stop! If we can get into the edge of the wood, these deputy security officers will probably quit looking." Edging towards the door, the slid through and then Abby ordered. "GO!"

Spencer never hesitated, he took off at full speed, through the outside door and towards the woods. He heard Abby right behind him. He stopped when he saw they were not being followed. "Abby, here. We made it! You were right! If they find out….Not!" It was then that he saw Abby's eyes widen into saucers and he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, we found out, Reid." Rossi's words may have been few, but the tone spoke of nothing but trouble. Too bad that Abby did not realized who he was because one minute she was looking at him and the next she was running towards Reid and Rossi.

"Let him go! I am an NCIS agent and I am armed. Don't make me shoot you." Abby threatened, knowing full well that she was unarmed, but that didn't mean this stranger had to know.

"Abby!Abby! Calm down! This is…." Reid started to explain, but Abby watched as his eyes got big as she felt a hand fall down on her shoulder.

"Oh, so we arm our forensic scientist now..When did we start doing that McGee?" Gibbs asked as he was trying to reign in his temper.

"New to me boss. I must have missed the memo." McGee said with a grin. Gibbs had called him as soon as he had gotten off the phone with SSA Rossi. Gibbs had let him know that his gut was right and that he needed him to go help round up their youngest miscreant.

"Smartass!" Abby muttered, thinking that Gibbs could not hear, but the heavy SMACK!SMACK! let her know otherwise. "OW! Seriously, here Gibbs." Abby remarked, embarrassed that Gibbs spanked her in front of Spencer.

"Don't push me!" Gibbs ground out as he tried to keep from blistering her ass here and now.

Spencer was uncomfortable with the display he was seeing. He hated that Abby was in trouble, but he knew that he would be also. Hoping to reason with his mentor, he turned to Rossi. "Listen…um….Rossi, I think there has been…"

"Oh you think, now you think.. Well let me tell you something that I think, I think that me and you are taking a stroll into the woods and need to discuss somethings." Rossi said as he walked over to Gibbs. "Thanks so much for the heads up Agent Gibbs, I can see that you have your hands as full as we do. I do not know what gets into these two minds sometimes." Rossi turned back to Reid and started advancing on him step by step. Reid subconsciously started taking one step back for each of Rossi's steps forward. "No where to run Reid."

"But, Rossi, you can't, I mean, you can, but you aren't Hotch and.." Reid was trying his best to reason with Rossi.

Meanwhile, Gibbs called McGee to stand watch over Abby as he went and sorted this out the best he could. "Don't let her run over you…remember Mikhal." Gibbs said as he turned and headed to find the head of security. He had actually orchestrated the whole thing, he just needed to make sure everything was ok and still working.

Abby, hearing the debate and threats between Spencer and Rossi, did not want to stick around any longer than necessary. She started to walk towards the car when McGee yelled. "Stop!"

Abby turned towards McGee and said. " I am getting in the car, I am tired of all of this and I want to rest."

"Hell, no Abby. I was woken up in the middle of the night to come chase you down. IF I do not get to sleep then neither do you. Plus if I remember correctly, you still have the key to get in this place, so hand it over." McGee said as he stepped between Abby and the door.

Abby knew that McGee would never actually hurt her, so she knew she could push his buttons. " Move out of the way McGee, I would hate to have to hurt you." Abby said as she tried to physically move Mcgee.

"I told you once, NO! I am tired of being pushed around by you. I said no and that means NO!" McGee's patience was wearing thin and it seemed that Abby just did not know when to stop. "Give me the key!"

Abby brazenly did something that she knew she would have never done if it was Gibbs or Tony she was dealing with, she tossed them over her shoulder and grinned. "Gettem' yourself."

"Oh no! You will find them NOW!" McGee turned to see Abby opening the door and bending over to get in, it was then he remembered what Gibbs said. McGee swiftly grabbed Abby by the waist, and located under the seat what he hoped was still there. Finding the ping-pong paddle, McGee started peppering Abby's upturned backside with SWAT! after SWAT!.

SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!

"OWW! Let go you big Oaf!" Abby said as she tried to bite his leg, anything to get him to let go.

McGee feeling her trying to bite him, raised her skirt and laid five more heavy handed SWATS! He then pushed her into the backseat and buckled her in, he wanted to make sure that she sat all the way back.

Abby was fully crying not only because her ass was truly on fire by McGee, or that Spencer might have heard, even though she doubted it with all the ruckus from the woods, but that she knew this was just the beginning of a painful reminder from Gibbs.

Gibbs had stood off to the side and watched to see how McGee was going to deal with Abby. He hoped he stood his ground, and when he saw McGee start to spank her, he knew that McGee was not going to be run over anymore. Gibbs walked to the car, saw McGee get into passenger seat, and sat behind the steering wheel. He turned to look back at Abby and said in a quiet but steely voice. "You have lied, ran away and disobeyed my orders. When we get back you will head to your room and get in the corner…"

"But Gibbs, I am tired.." Abby started to whine.

"You must not have been tired before, the show still had 1 hour left, so let just say that you had no intention of going to bed before you got back, so that gives us plenty of time to deal with part of your problems." Gibbs said as he cranked the car and headed to drop off McGee first and then home.

Meanwhile, back at the planetarium, Rossi and Spencer continued their cat and mouse dance until Spencer realized that he had backed up into a tree. Looking to each side for an escape route, he failed to notice that Rossi was already there "Look, Rossi…I am sorry…I mean..You aren't Hotch so therefore…" Spencer felt a sense of bravery come over him, he had a feeling that Rossi was not in the same old school of discipline as Hotch and Morgan.

"AHHH… There you are wrong, do remember the little speech that you and Hotch had at the hotel. HMM? Do you remember the part that you will answer to anyone on the team? Well, when I called Hotch to let him know of your plans, he was fresh out of the shower. He said that he had just checked on you and that you were in bed. After he checked and found the stuffed bed, he told me to come get you and bring you home. Not only have you pissed off me and dad, you used Garcia and she is seeing red!"

"Crap! I forgot!" Spencer said as he hit himself in the head. But he still did not feel physically threatened by Rossi. He was hoping to skate out of here better than Abby did. "OK, Let's go.." He said, hoping that going without a fight would weigh in is odds. But when Rossi grabbed him by the hand and started to drag him like a child, Spencer balked and started dragging his heels. "LET GO! I can walk! Damnit! David I meant now!" Spencer said as he yanked his hand free and started to storm past Rossi.

"Oh, no you don't son!" Rossi said as he recaptured Spencer by the hand. "I have sat by and watched you put yourself in danger over and over again, I have seen you deliberately disobey orders, not on my watch! I hoped it wouldn't come to this here, but when Hotch told me what to grab from his office, I was afraid that it might." Rossi led Spencer over to the SUV, popped the hatch, reach in and grab the mahogany paddle.

Spencer saw the paddle and immediately blanched. He tried to twist and turn, anything to get away from Rossi and that paddle.

Rossi just sat down on the back hatch area, and yanked Spencer over his knee. He had never spanked anyone before, but he had a good idea from his own childhood what this entailed.

Spencer was pleading with Rossi before it even began. "Please, Please no…I will tell Hotch that you did, but you don't have tooOWWW!" Spencer immediately threw his hand back to prevent another lick.

Rossi just grabbed his hand and held it out of the way. SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

"OWW!OWW!ARGHH! OKKKKK!" Spencer yelled as his ass was on fire from just 5 licks. Rossi knew how to deliver an efficient spanking.

"You will get in the car, SMACK! I will take you to Hotch's SMACK! You will go to your room and stand in the corner SMACK! Am I clear?" Rossi said as he waited for Spencer to answer.

"Ye-ye-yes!" Reid had never felt such embarrassment from someone other than Hotch or Morgan spanking him, but he also was in quite a large amount of pain.

Rossi just landed two more on his sit spots, stood him up, pulled him into a hug. After Spencer had fully caught his breath, Rossi walked him to the backseat, sat him in and buckled him up. He wanted to make sure that Spencer sat on his butt the whole way home. Getting in and starting the car, Rossi looked into the rearview mirror and spoke. "I never imagined myself in a position of having to discipline someone, but I never had a family to look after either. That was one of the most difficult things I have had to do, but be warned now Dr. Spencer Reid, that DR. does not mean that you can do whatever you want, and if need be, I will do this again. Am I clear?"

Spencer just looked up into Rossi's brown eyes and said, "Yes sir, you made it painfully clear."

**Thanks for all the reviews! One more and I will have 100! Up next: Gibbs and Hotch deal with their dynamic duo**


	10. Chapter 10

It Takes Two to Tango

Ch 10

**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful readers and welcome to all the new readers! This duo is so much fun to write. **

**Sorry so long, but wanted to deal with each one in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Abby shifted from side to side in the back seat, trying every different angel in a futile attempt to relieve some of the sting from her backside. This did not go unnoticed by Gibbs. "Why are you squirming so much back there Abs?" Gibbs asked. He was trying to inject some levity into the situation. He had been so furious with Abby when Rossi called that he knew that he needed a second set of hands to deal with her, he knew that at the state he was in after the call he was too upset to deal with her.

"HA! Not funny Gibbs! What possessed you to do that to ME, McGee?" Abby asked with a slight pout. She was still trying to work that pity me angle with him, it usually worked.

"Well, first off, I was dragged from a pretty peaceful sleep by one pissed off Marine, then I had to come out here in the middle of the night and try to at least get you home in one piece. I mean, seriously Abby, I thought your last adventure would have taught you, but NO, you have to be thickheaded." McGee was starting to raise his voice at Abby.

"Me, thickheaded, OH no so nice calling me names now, McGee. I am in a vulnerable position…" Abby started but was quickly cut off by Gibbs. "And whose fault is that, did you think that what you did was in any way right?"

"Fine, I accept that this was a stupid idea, but GIBBS," Abby whined. "Tim hit me hard…I still feel it."

"Well all I can say is," Gibbs turned to look McGee in the eyes for a moment, and all McGee could do was take a deep breath. Here was the moment of truth. "Good Job, 'bout time. Oh, and by the way Abby, next time you attempt to bite anyone, I will wash your mouth out with soap."

Abby noticed that they were just a couple of blocks from McGee's apartment. She thought since she was losing the verbal battles here, she would take a chance at using some sign language, thinking that she would not get caught. _Just wash this.._and Abby ended by flipping up her middle finger ever so low, trying to ensure no one saw, but she should have known that Gibbs never misses anything.

Gibbs arrived at McGee's apartment, and turned to McGee. "Thanks for the extra help, don't know if I could have made it back here with someone suffering some serious injuries." Gibbs said as he turned to glare at Abby and then added in sign language. _I saw that._ Abby just sank a little deeper in the back of the seat. It was a long quiet drive to Gibbs house, Abby did not need to be reminded of her instructions, and not wanting to add any more trouble to her already long list, she quickly scampered out of the car and up the stairs as fast as she could. She made a beeline for the corner and silently started berating herself for trying such a stupid stunt.

Gibb stayed in the car a few moments, trying to regain some semblance of composure, he knew that Abby had totally disregarded his prior punishment, but what to do next? He just rubbed his hands over his face as he started thinking how exactly to deal with this one. Gibbs could only wonder if Abby was this much of a handful when she was a child, then it hit him. He remembered a story Abby once told of growing up and how she was punished. He now knew what he had to do. Gibbs entered the house and walked straight upstairs. He bypassed Abby's room and went to his room, there he opened the drawer beside his bed and pulled out his first punishment. Taking a deep breath, knowing that this was going to be difficult to start, Gibbs stood and went to Abby's room. As he opened the door all he could do was grin, there stood Abby; pigtails askew, socks rolled down and signing to herself.

KMOCK! KNOCK!

"May I come in?" Gibbs asked, knowing that she could not deny him entrance, but just testing the waters.

"Do you really have to ask that?" Abby remarked sharply.

"Well, I see that there has been little change in attitude, so let's just skip the niceties and start this. Abigail, front and center." Gibbs commanded.

Abby turned to find Gibbs sitting in the middle of the desk chair, with the large mahogany hairbrush on the desk. She hated that hairbrush, she knew that Gibbs would never hit her hard enough to bruise her, but the brush made a firm, deep swat, ache for days. She had already been paddled by McGee and now knew this one would really hurt. "Gibbs, I am so, so, sorry. I never should have disregarded your grounding, I understand that, and I promise, promise with a cherry caf-pow, never to do this again." Abby had tears building in her eyes as she slowly moved towards Gibbs.

As Abby reached his side, Gibbs just looked up and said, " This is for the unlawful entrance into the planetarium." Gibbs grabbed her arms, and pushed her over his knees. He flipped up her skirt, but kept underwear up for tonight. SWAT! SWAT!

"OWWW!" Gibbs was not going easy on her at all, if anything, she felt he was adding more force than usual. "OWW! ARGH! SORRY!" Abby cried out as just after 5 swats, the fire was unbearable. She started thrashing from side to side, trying to avoid anymore swats.

"Abigail! Be still! 5 more to go then we are done…for tonight." Gibbs said as he raised his knee and made Abby's sit spot a prime target.

SWAT! "Please!" SWAT! "PLEASE, No more!" SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!

Abby just hung her head in defeat, she doubted she would get any sleep tonight. Her ass was throbbing something fierce, her head hurt from crying and she had an inkling that this was just the tip of the iceberg.

Gibbs waited until her breathing calmed down before he stood her up and pulled her into a big hug. "Abby, get ready for bed, we have a long day tomorrow." Gibbs said as he kissed her temple.

"Wait, you said…said for tonight. You said we were done for tonight…I thought ..I..I have already been spanked twice….I …." Abby started crying again, she did not know if she could take anymore.

"Abigail, you lied, snuck out, illegally entered a place of business for your pleasure and you totally disregarded my earlier punishment of grounding, so obviously, you need a little more reinforcement, but that will all wait until tomorrow. Go to sleep. See you in the morning, but while you are thinking tonight, think about what you did and why you did it." Gibbs said as he tucked her in the bed. Gibbs closed the door, leaving just a crack open for him to check on her again later tonight.

Meanwhile, Reid was getting the silent treatment from Rossi. Spencer was used to using conversation as a means of defusing the tension in any situation, but anytime Spencer started to talk, Rossi halted it.

"Rossi, listen, I have…" Spencer started.

"No, you listen, Dr. Reid, you only HAVE to keep quiet and ride back to Hotch's ." Rossi grumbled out as he kept driving. Deep down David hated to have to cause Reid any pain, but it was time that Spencer Reid learned that he may have three PHd's, but he was still a young man. As he looked at Reid in his rearview mirror, he could see the young agent shifting from side to side, trying to relieve any of the pain in his ass. He hoped he hadn't seriously hurt him, but he knew deep down that he hadn't. "I think it is time for me and you have a little heart to heart on our drive back, in other words, I talk, you listen. Got it?" Rossi asked.

Spencer just nodded his head up and down and then tucked his head down, "Great," he thought to himself, "here it is, I have already messed up with another great profiler, bet he is ready to dump me out here, David Rossi, is not known for committing to anything. I bet he thinks he regrets getting saddled with trouble like me. If I release him from me and any responsibility first then it won't hurt as bad." Spencer looked up in the mirror and started. "Ok, I know I screwed up and the great David Rossi does not need to be saddled taking care of a screw up so just drop me off at the corner, you can go back to your busy social life and I can hop a cab back to Hotch's. Sorry Hotch had to trouble you with this burden, I…..AWW!" Spencer yelped as he was slung forward as Rossi slammed on the brakes and pulled off the side of the road.

"First off, Dr. Spencer Reid, I said I talk and you listen and you can't even follow that simple instruction. Second, I am not SADDLED with you, I decide what I want to do and I could have simply passed you off onto Hotch, but I figured that it was time that I stepped up to the plate. I know that your dad left you when were little and I know that you felt abandoned again by Gideon, but son, I can tell you now, that I am not a quitter, never have been and never will be."

"Yes, well everyone says that, but then they leave. I feel.." Spencer started to speak again but was silenced by Rossi.

"Yeah, well I am not everyone, I am me. I have watched you put yourself in danger more times than I can care to remember. I have seen the footage of the Hinkle episode, I know of the troubles you had afterwards. I have seen you put yourself in danger trying to save Owen Wilson, and son let me tell you something, if Hotch had let me deal with you then, you would think the spanking I gave you tonight was love taps. Am I making myself clear?" Rossi hated talking to Spencer this way, but he wanted the boy to understand how he truly felt.

"Yes, sir." Spencer said meekly. He nervously glanced down at his feet hoping that this would signal an end of the discussion.

"Eyes up here, Spencer. This is not something I take lightly, when I first met you, you idolized me, you had studied me, and frankly that scared me. But, now I see how your mind works, and just how gifted you are and how blessed we are as a team to have you on this team. But, son, even as gifted you are, you are still a young man….a young man that is still learning and evolving. It is along this path that there are going to be times when you act your age, you do stupid stunts like this, but just know not only do you answer to Hotch and Morgan, you can add me to the list of those who are willing to do whatever it takes to help you become the best you can be. And if that means I have to blister your ass everyday, I will. Understood?" Rossi said as he awaited an answer.

"Yes, sir, and I am sorry sir." Spencer said as he wrapped his head around what Rossi had just said, granted it meant he had one more hand to worry about coming across his backside, he grinned when he fully understood the commitment Rossi was making in him.

"Good, glad we have this settled now." Rossi turned around and headed back to Hotch's house. "When you get in, go straight to your room, and wait until one of us comes and gets you." Rossi drove the rest of the way in silence. As soon as the car was stopped, Spencer made a speedy exit out of the car and then saw a furious Hotch at the front door. He tried to turn his already sore backside out of the way as he entered the house, but Hotch still managed to make one good connection between his hand and Spencer's sore butt.

"OWWW! Watch it Hotch, I am already sore!" Spencer quipped as he bound up the stairs and into the corner in his room.

"Oh, you will think sore in a minute, not another peep out of you." Hotch said as he turned to usher David into the house. "Sorry to bother you at this time of night, but thanks for bringing him back. By the way, why is Spencer already sore?" Hotch said with a slight smirk.

"Well, let's just say that I tried to escort Spencer to the car, he balked at the idea of being drug like a baby and said a few choice words, so I decided it was time that I took a more active part in his growth. A more, shall we say, physical approach with the paddle. Never the less, we had a long discussion on the way here on my presence in his life, and how I was tired of watching him put himself in danger, and that I was not going to leave him, and that meant that I stepping up to the plate with you and Derek,…if that is ok?" Rossi asked.

Hotch put his arm around David, as he escorted him to the library and poured him a drink. "Having a kid, makes you need a little liquid courage sometime." Hotch said as he quickly tossed back his. "Time to go have a short discussion tonight, I figure I will hold off on his major punishment until tomorrow. That is unless, you want to have a go at it. This is more difficult than it seems, David, you are going in there to make someone you would prevent from ever getting hurt, cry out in pain. You have to explain to him why it is necessary for this and then steel your heart to their cries. Can you do that?"

"I never have before, but with Reid, I am willing to show him that I am here for the long haul. So wish me luck." Rossi said as he tossed back his drink and headed up stairs.

KNOCK!KNOCK!

"Come in." Spencer said softly.

"Spencer, turn and look at me." Rossi said as he waited for Spencer to turn and look him in the eyes. "I just spoke with Hotch and I am going to finish up tonight's punishment, Hotch will have his chance tomorrow."

"What? Tomorrow? You got to be kidding me? This is so unfair!" Spencer yelled out, just to make sure Hotch hears of his disapproval. "And why you? Haven't you done enough damage tonight?" Spencer sneered, not that he was angry in truth, he was scared.

"Spencer, you have deliberately lied to Garcia, Hotch, illegally entered a place of business for your own pleasure and then broke Hotch's grounding. You think unfair. Well, I hate to tell you, this isn't over. Come here." Rossi said as he crooked his finger, motioning for Spencer to stand beside him at the bed. "Ok, lose the cords and leave your underwear up." Rossi made for his belt and that was when Spencer lost it, not only was he tired, but his ass was still stinging.

"Not just no, but HELL NO!" Spencer said as he tried to escape Rossi's position. Rossi just grabbed him by the waist and held him down on his lap.

"Yes, son, and that just made it worse." Rossi reached down, unsnapped his cords and pushed both pants and boxers to his knees. Rossi reached up and slipped his belt out of his loops and doubled it up to prevent the buckle from injuring Spencer.

"NO!No! HOTCH! OWW! OW!" Spencer cried out as Rossi started laying lick after lick on Spencer's unprotected backside. "OWW! ARGHH! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Spencer started to cry out as he started kicking his legs up and down.

"Hold still!" SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!

"OK, OK, I…..a…a…am…so….sor…sorry. PLEASE, I promise I will be good!" Spencer was in full tears now. His ass felt like Rossi had started a forest fire on it.

Rossi had never truly felt what Hotch was talking about, but as he heard Spencer beg and plead, it just about brought him to tears, but remembering Hotch's words of advice, he knew he had to finish this. SLAP! "You will not lie to any of use!" SLAP! "You will apologize to Garcia and handle her punishment with no fighting. I will not lose you SPENCER REID!" Rossi said as he laid two hard licks on his thighs.

Spencer yowled loudly and just hung his head down as he tried to calm his tears down. He was sniffling loudly, unable to ever form a coherent sentence.

Rossi stood him up, let him just kick off his cords, but readjust boxers. "If you knew how hard that was to do, but if this is what it takes to keep you safe then so be it." Rossi pulled back the covers and watched as Spencer gingerly climbed and turned to face the opposite direction of Rossi. Rossi just leaned over, pushed one of the wayward locks of Spencer's hair behind his ear. "Good night." Rossi exited the room, leaving the door cracked and made it a few feet into the hall before he stopped and leaned his head against the wall. He had a feeling this was the first of many confrontations to come, after all a raising a child takes many people. He just never thought he would ever be one of the ones to help.

Thanks again for all the wonderful review, I am trying personally answer them all!


	11. Chapter 11

It takes Two to Tango

Ch. 11

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and those that have added this to their alerts! I hope this appeases all.**_

Abby awoke the next morning with one major headache and another lower part of her anatomy slightly sore. Stretching she rolled out of the bed and realized that she had slept later than she normally did. "Guess, I was literally worn out last night." Abby muttered to herself. She quickly grabbed her clothes from the bag that she kept stashed here in case she ever stayed over without going home first. Grabbing a short skirt and black t-shirt, she quickly dressed and headed downstairs, she was in some serious need of some caffeine, and knowing Gibbs as well as she did, she knew there was a fresh pot of extremely strong coffee in the kitchen. Abby peeped around the corner, trying to scope the exact location of Gibbs, she knew just how quietly he could maneuver around, he could always be wherever she was. Noticing that the kitchen was empty, she tiptoed into the kitchen, poured a cup of coffee and was trying to sneak out the door when she felt a breath on the back of her neck.

"Going somewhere Abs?" Gibbs spoke softly.

Damn, he was good. "Jesus, Gibbs give a girl a heart attack here, I need to put a bell around your neck to give me warning when you are around." Abby said as she quickly turned to put her backside away from him. "I….. was…..I….needed fresh air." Abby stammered as she knew that she was caught.

Gibbs gently grabbed her by the elbow, sat her at the table, and put a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Eat, we have a long day ahead." Gibbs remarked as he went to refill his cup of coffee. He had not slept much last night, he had been debating how to deal with his little one. It seemed that no matter what punishment he doled out, she was bound and determined to do her own thing. It was after much internal struggle, he remembered what Abby had once mentioned, when she was talking about her childhood.

Abby ate a few bites in silence, but then realized that she could not eat another bite, her stomach was all in knots and her heart was beating too fast. When Gibbs was this quiet it usually was not a good thing for her or her ass. "Listen, Gibbs, I understand that you are upset…"

"Upset…Understand? Obviously not Abigail or you would not have pulled such a juvenile stunt. I..I think you need to finish eating and get on back to your room. I want you to grab a piece of paper and pen and write what exactly you did that was wrong, and what in the hell ever compelled you to do it." Gibbs was starting to lose his temper again, so he decided that he needed to calm down and attempt to understand what was going through Abby's head.

Abby did not like to feel dismissed, so she crammed her mouth with a few bites of pancakes, took her plate to the sink and marched as loudly as she could upstairs to her room. Gibbs just headed downstairs to cool off and to give Abby some time to write the notes.

Abby entered the room, sat at the desk, grabbed the pen and paper and started writing. She was so involved in writing that she failed to notice that Gibbs had entered the room.

"AHEM!" Gibbs cleared his throat, getting Abby's attention.

"Oh, hi, just writing like you asked." Abby said as she looked up into Gibb's eyes, searching for any sign of leniency.

"Ok, shoot. Read me what you wrote." Gibbs said as he sat on the edge of her bed, facing the desk.

"Um,, well OK. First, I realize that I should never have used NCIS property, the key, for my own use. That was wrong to go their when they were closed. It was wrong. Second, I should never have enlisted Spencer into coming with me, now he is in deep trouble also. Third, I should not have broken your grounding. …But, Gibbs, in all honesty, I had to do this to save my sanity. I mean… I am a young lady in her prime, I can not be cooped up in house. I could lose my edge." Abby had hoped that Gibbs would see her acceptance of her errors and her argument as to why she did what she did.

"Ok, I hear what you are saying, so how do you think you should be punished?" Gibbs asked, knowing that he already had planned what he was going to do, but her wanted her opinion.

"Well, I have already been spanked twice, so I think that is sufficient for the lying…" Abby spoke, trying to suppress a grin, she thought she had Gibbs going along with her.

"Oh, no…Tim's was from him for attempting to bite him and disrespecting him, last night from me was just for misusing the key, the whole direct disobeying an punishment is a different one. You purposefully, deliberately and willfully disobeyed what I told you. Sometimes I think that if you can't feel the soreness of a spanking, then you forget that it is wrong. Well, I am going to fix that now. Here…stand up." Gibbs said as he watched her slowly walk over to him. She watched him reach into his pocket and open up his knife. He placed it in her hand and waited to see if she understood what he was telling her to do.

At first, Abby just stood there, knife in hand, not knowing what to do, but when Gibbs gave her a clue, she paled.

"I think you had mentioned at one time at just how effective your grandmother's punishments were, so I thought I would give it a try here." Gibbs said with a smirk.

"Oh…..NO….Please Gibbs, anything but this….I beg…..beggggg, please." Abby knew at that moment exactly what Gibbs had planned for her. He was telling her to go cut a switch.

"Oh, yes, Abby. As you once told me, one taste of your grandmother and her hickory switch on your backside, you thought twice before crossing her again. Well, I intend to make the same statement with you here. I don't know if I have a hickory tree, but I do know that I have plenty of good trees out there, so go, you have 30 seconds to cut one, strip it and get back here, starting now…" Gibbs said as he saw her just continue to stare at the knife. "Time is ticking…"

Abby ran out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out into the yard. She quickly found a reasonable branch, cut it off and started crying before she even had all the leaves off. She knew that this was going to be bad. She continued to cry all the way back to her room.

Gibbs saw that she was already crying, and knew that this just might be the punishment that made her think twice. "Why the tears already?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, come on, have you ever been switched before?" Abby said with the most pitiful puppy eye look ever.

"Actually, yes I have and I can say that I never wanted to do anything to make my dad that angry again. That is the point of this Abby, to never have to do this again. So quit stalling and lay it on the table and lay over the bed." Gibbs did not want to drag this out, he dread doing this. He had thought of everything else, but kept coming back to this.

Abby pleaded. "Please, no….Gibbbs…dad…I can't…" Abby was desperate and was going to try anything to get out of this.

"Sorry, Abby, maybe after this you will think twice before you do another hair brained stunt like this….Over NOW" Gibbs said with force, the longer she drew this out the more difficult it would be for both of them.

Abby, quietly sobbing, laid over the end of her bed. She grabbed a pillow to bury her face in as she knew that she would not be able to keep quiet. Gibbs reached down and pulled up her skirt. " GIBBBS! NOOO!" Abby tried to use her hands and push her skirt back down.

"Hand in front Abby, I have to be sure I do not break any skin. I want this to be a punishment, not torture." Gibbs said as he raised the skirt again, stood to the side of her and laid down the first lick.

WSHP!

"OWWW!" Abby instantly jumped off the bed and grabbed her stinging ass.

"Back down, Abby. Not again, you move again before I am done and I will add on more, is that clear?" Gibb ordered. He knew that the sting was going to be bad, he never thought Abby would jump so fast though.

All Abby could do was nod her head, and resume the position.

WSHP!WSHP!WSHP! Gibbs laid three striped down her scantily clad backside. He could see that he was not breaking any skin, just leaving red welts.

"OOWWWW! ARGHH!AHHHHH!" Abby cried out. She had clearly forgotten just how painful these switchings were. It wasn't the kind of building fire that one gets when getting a spanking, this was an instant lash of liquid fire that was fast and furious.

WHSP!WHSP!WHSP!WHSP! Gibbs continued to progress from the top of her cheeks to the tops of her thighs.

"OWW!PLEASE!I'LLL BEE GOOOOODD!" Abby begged and promised. She knew that IF she survived this she would never do anything to warrant this again.

Gibbs finished up with two hard, fast licks to her thighs, which made Abby scream out again. Gibbs took the switch and laid it on the top of the desk, as a visual reminder to Abby. He pulled her up, but just the least contact from her skirt made the fire intensify again. He pulled her into his arms, and slowly stroked her hair, "SHHHH! All over, sweetie… Think you learned you lesson…" Gibbs asked as he leaned her back so that he could look in her eyes.

Abby's ass felt like she had a thousand bees stinging at one time on each of the licks. She knew that Gibbs had made his point and she knew that she never wanted to push him to this extreme again. She couldn't form a coherent word, all she could do was to nod her head yes.

Gibbs gently laid her on her tummy on the bed, and told her to nap. She turned her head away from him and the switch on the desk. He knew she was in pain now, but he also knew that she got the point and he hoped this was the last time he ever had to use that switch again. "Yeah, like that is likely." He muttered to himself with a slight laugh. He knew that with this family, someone else along the way will be serviced by that switch again. Family.

**Thanks for the read, please review and next chapter Hotch deals with Reid.**


	12. Chapter 12

It takes Two to Tango

Ch 12

**Sorry for the delay in updating, life throws us curveballs sometimes.**

**ONCE AGAIN, THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS AND STORY ALERTS!**

**As always, I OWN NOTHING!**

Spencer awoke the next morning with a horrible headache, as he rolled over to get out of bed, the dull ache reminded him why. "What was I thinking?" Spencer mumbled aloud to himself.

"Just wanting to ask you that exact question, Spencer? What in the hell were you thinking?" Hotch said as he held the cup of coffee to his mouth and took a brief swallow. "Nevermind, don't answer that now, we have all day to figure this out, breakfast is getting cold and the coffee will be gone if you wait much longer." Hotch said as he turned and went into this bedroom. Hotch quickly changed into a pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt, he wanted to make sure that this punishment today is not coming from his boss, but from his 'dad'. Hotch heard the bathroom door close and Spencer head into the kitchen. He slipped on his tennis shoes and headed that way.

Spencer was standing at the bar eating, he knew that he was not in any bad pain, yet, but he knew that sitting on a hard chair would let him feel that dull throb that was still there from Rossi's spanking. Spencer heard Hotch enter the kitchen and decided that a pre-emptive strike might just save the skin on his ass. "Ummm…..Listen Hotch. I have been thinking…..I admit that I was in error to go out…" Spencer's eyes were shifting from one side to the next as he was hoping that confessing that he knew that he was wrong would take some of the steam out of Hotch.

"You have been thinking….Well, Spencer Reid I have been thinking too. I have decided that this time you went too far. You directly disobeyed an order so to speak. When I said you were grounded, did you have any misconception on what that entailed?" Hotch said as he was now standing in Spencer's direct line of view.

Spencer could tell just how upset Hotch was just by his posture. Hotch was now 2 feet in front of him, hands on hips, head held high, setting that position of power. Spencer was quickly trying to come up with some reference that he knew that pertained to the broad generality of a grounding. Realizing that trying to draw Hotch was not going to work and that lying would only make whatever punishment worse, he sighed and told the truth. "No, I did understand the stipulations of my grounding." Spencer said as he hung his head down, staring at his mis-matched socked feet.

"Good." Hotch replied.

"Good? What?" Spencer squeaked out as he looked up at Hotch, perplexed by the one word answer from him.

"Good, I knew that if you told me that you did not understand, that you would be lying. Spencer. You know by sneaking out, and using Garcia to get access to bypass the alarms that it was wrong. So, dishes in sink and back in your room. I put a notepad and some pencils for you to use today."

"What?" Spencer asked.

"I want you to write why you did what you did, I want to know what was going through that brilliant brain of yours. You go on upstairs, I will clean up and then I will be up to finish discussion you punishment." Hotch said as he turned back to the kitchen. A brief smile crossed his face as he heard Spencer mumble something along the lines of finish this and he stomped up the stairs. It was times like that that made him remember just how young Spencer is and that he needs this firm, yet loving hand to guide him. Now, thankfully, he had another ally in David Rossi.

Spencer stomped all the way to his room. " This is unbelievable, I am 25 yrs old, I hold 3 doctorates, and yet I am being treated like a child." Spencer said a little louder than he planned.

"More like a spoiled adolescent, I'd say." Hotch yelled down the hall.

HRMPHH! Spencer closed the door and sat at the desk and started writing. He had planned on making this one of the longest, most boring writings ever written, but as he started to think about what he was writing, he became engrossed in figuring out what exactly had made him do this.

Spencer was so wrapped up in writing, that he failed to noticed that Hotch had opened the door. "Spencer, how's it going?" Hotch asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, hey, well….actually pretty good." Spencer stumbled out as he knew that Hotch was not here for a social call.

"OK, then read it to me, what you have so far." Hotch said as he watched Spencer nervously tuck a strand of hair behind his ear and lick his lips.

"As I am forced to explain my actions from the previous night, I look at myself and wonder why. Why do I let myself get in these situations? Why do I push the boundaries of what I know? But most importantly, I wonder why should anyone care?" Spencer stopped and briefly looked up at Hotch for any signs of approval or disapproval. "When Abby called and wanted to go out last night, my first answer was no, I was grounded and that was breaking my grounding. But as I sat back later on I realized that this whole treatment of me, seemed unfair. I am a legal adult, I can drink, I can have sex and no one should be able to tell me what to do. I have been making decisions for myself and my mother since I was nine years old. Figuratively speaking, I had taken on the role of an adult at nine. I missed so much of my youth, the times when most normal kids push their parents, face the consequences, be reassured of the unwavering love after the punishment and that nothing will change that. So sometimes, I let my inner conscience that still harbors the desire to have that structure and guidance, win out over my sense of self preservation. I hate it when you or Morgan pull this parental crap, and now that I have to add Rossi into the mixture, I feel like I can't successfully pull off any more stupid things."

"That's right Spencer, but it is that reason alone, that we step up when you do something that is in bad judgement, especially when it comes to putting your life in danger. If what we do makes you think twice before you step in front of a loaded gun, or disobey a rule, then we are doing our job." Hotch said as he wanted to make sure Spencer that this was something that he did not take lightly.

"But, Hotch, that is just it! Technically, this is just a job. I am no relation to any of you, we are co-workers. I have a father, albeit an absent father, you have no legal responsibility for me." Spencer was starting to tear up as he realized that legally, he was all alone. He turned to leave the room, trying to show some semblance on independence.

"SPENCER REID! I suggest you park your ass in that chair and you listen to me! I thought that David made this clear last night, but I see that you still have your doubts. Yes, we are co-workers, and yes, you do have a father, but Spencer step back and take a look at our team. We are closer than any team, we know more about each other than most families do. Granted, I have no legal control over you, but I do have power as your boss. Reid, I have watched you grow and mature before my very eyes, I have the same sense of pride a father has of his son when it comes to you. I see what you can be, and I know what you do. Morgan looks after you as if you were his little brother, I mean seriously, that man would take on the world for you." Hotch argued.

"I know, I know. I guess what it all boils down to is that I hate getting….you know." Spencer said as a flush crept across his face.

"What? I think I missed that? Say that again." Hotch said with a smirk, he knew exactly what Spencer was talking about, but that didn't make it any easier to say.

"I mean, I love the sense of security that you guys give me, and truth be told, I love the knowledge that I may screw up, but that you are never leaving me. But I hate having to face the consequences when I do screw up." Spencer said in a low tone.

"I know, Spencer, trust me, I know. But it is by facing the consequences that should make you think twice before you do something that would end you up in the same situation. So, let's get this started. One, you are grounded for an entire month now, tha…"

"What! A month! Oh come on, the comic-com fest is in three weeks, I have been planning to attend for months.!" Spencer argued as he threw his hands in the air.

"No, I knew that you were looking forward to that, and that is why your original grounding would have ended in time for you to attend, but now you lost that." Hotch spoke firmly.

"But…But…"

"No, buts Spencer, that is just number one. Two, you will either be with Rossi, Morgan or I when we are on assignment. Your poor choice in judgement by breaking and entering a facility that is tied to a murder investigation, shows me that you need to be watched close." Hotch knew that this was really set Spencer off.

"OH! SO NOW YOU ARE DOUBTING ME! Seriously, I …" Spencer started to argue.

"Seriously, your actions were that of a teenager who had not gotten their way. You have mumbled around and stomped all morning long. You tell me is that how a BAU profiler acts?" Hotch questioned.

Spencer shut his mouth, knowing that this was a losing battle.

"Three, I will spank you this morning for the direct disobedience to me and then you will receive another one tomorrow for the manipulation of my team, their resources and lying." Hotch finished.

"Wait, that is too much! Come on!"Spencer argued back.

"Not up for discussion, so stand up, and walk over here." Hotch said as he stood up out of the desk chair and turned it towards Spencer. "Unfasten your pants, and lean over the back of the chair, I want you to grab the arm rests."

Spencer was now afraid, he knew that in this position, that his rear would be set up where all areas would be open. Even the tender undercurve would be vulnerable. "Please…Hotch…." Spencer pleaded, his large brown eyes begging for some lenience.

"Sorry son, but I hope after this one and the next one, there will be no more. But that decision rest solely in your hands. So step to it." Hotch ordered, willing himself not to give in to the big brown eyes that were pleading with him. "The sooner we start the sooner this is over, but the longer you make me wait, the more licks you will get." Hotch said in a steely voice. He hated doing this, but he knew he had to get through to Spencer some how.

Spencer shuffled over to the chair, unfastened his pants, pushed them to his knees and leaned over the back of the chair, grabbing the armrests for dear life. When he felt the cool air hit his now exposed backside, he knew that Hotch had pushed his boxers down also, but it was the next sound that made him cringe.

SWISHHH!

The sound of leather being pulled through denim loops.

"Please, again….Hotch." Spencer turned his head, trying to make eye contact with his surrogate dad. But, Hotch knew this had to be done, so he hardened his heart to the pleas and laid one hand on Spencer's back.

SLAP!"ARGHH! Too hard!" Spencer cried out, as he felt the fire lash across the upper part of his ass. SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP! "OHHH!OWWWWW!PLEASE!" Spencer cried as he felt each lick of fire as it made a trail from the top of his ass to the bottom. He was starting to dance up on his toes trying to make Hotch hit a different area. SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!

"This is for the direct disobedience of breaking your grounding, and the manipulating the alarm. IF I EVER CATCH YOU DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN, I WILL DO THIS EVERY DAY FOR A MONTH!" Hotch loudly said as he now aimed for the most tender area and the area where he will feel this spanking each time he sits down.

SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!

"AHH! H-H-HO-" Spencer stammered as he lost his breath after the last stroke of the belt. He knew that this was one spanking he never wanted to repeat again. The tender undercurve was crimson red now, and Spencer could feel the heat radiating off his backside.

SLAP! "Do not make," SLAP! "Ever have to do this," SLAP! "AGAIN!" Hotch said as he landed the last three on Spencers upper thighs.

When Hotch's belt made contact with his upper thighs, Spencer cried out."ARGHHH!", and quickly jumped up. "O-O-O-K."

Hotch threw his belt on the desk, and helped ease Spencer's boxers back up.

"OWWW!" Spencer cried out as the cotton made contact with his blazing backside. Spencer did not want to even think how much his corduroy pants would feel on his ass, so he kicked them the rest of the way off. He felt Hotch rest his hand on his shoulder and turn him to look at him in the eyes. Spencer's red eyes and swollen face were clear evidence that Hotch had done a number on him, but it was Hotch's red eyes that caught Spencer's attention. Spencer let Hotch guide him to the bed, lay down on his stomach and gently cover him up. Spencer turned to look Hotch in the eyes and asked. "Why are you crying, it is me that is in pain?"

Hotch gently put his hand under Spencer's chin and said. "Until you become a parent, you will never know how much it truly hurts out hearts to have to cause you pain. It is my job, and yes I mean job, to protect you in the field, at the office and in your personal life. Granted, I am not you biological father, but I feel that over the past nine years I have stepped into the role of your father. As you know, I do not any job lightly, and that included parenting. I know that you are going to balk when you get in trouble, but that just shows the depth of our relationship. If you didn't feel secure, then you would not protest when I discipline you. You know deep down that no matter what you do I will be here. So as much as it hurts me, and you, I know that you will learn from this and go on. You rest, I will check back around lunch, and Spencer….."

"Yes…." He answered.

"I love you, son." Hotch said, as he closed the door and headed downstairs. Hotch collapsed on the couch and leaned his head back. Feeling a wealth of emotions overcome him, Hotch closed his eyes as one lone tear slid down his cheek.

**Please read and review! IT is your comments that keep me going!**


	13. Chapter 13

It takes Two to Tango

Ch13

Sorry for the delay…I started college and it has been a circus! Please forgive me and read and review!

Abby rolled over and was greeted with the quick stinging return to her backside. Now she remembered why she never crossed her grandmother after a switching, it hurt ….BAD! Abby knew she had pushed Gibbs , she had broken many of his rules, and she had paid for it dearly. Looking over at the desk, she saw the horrible switch still sitting on the desk. But she also saw the paper and pencil. Abby knew deep down that Gibbs would have given anything not to have to inflict any pain upon her, but she also knew that he was serious when he told her that he would do whatever it takes to keep her safe. She knew that it broke his heart to have to punish her, and she had a feeling that he had to harden his heart to go through with the switching. She knew also that he was probably downstairs now, sanding away on his boat, trying to relieve any anxiety he might have that maybe he was too hard on her. Abby went to the desk, grabbed the pad and pen and went back to the bed. She was way too sore to even attempt to sit on her backside.

_Dear Dad,_

_I know that you may be questioning if you were too hard on me, and the part of me that is still stinging is saying yes, but deep down, I know that you only did what you thought was necessary to drive the point across. (Across my striped ass). But even as I am laying here on my stomach writing this, I know that I will never do anything to warrant that type of punishment again. So , when it comes to making sure I understand the complete lack of judgment that I had, I can say that I understand. I know that sometimes, I push the boundaries, and try your patience, and you do not have to stick with me. I am not blood, there are no legal ties between us, so you could easily give up and say that you have had it with me. You could easily say that you are tired of having to deal with me, (I know sometimes even I feel that way about myself), but instead you reign me in. You take the time to correct my error and reinforce that no matter what I do, you will still be here. I just wanted to write you a quick note to let you know, that you will always be my father, as long as you want me for a daughter. And even though I say I will try to stay out of trouble, chances are that I will screw up again. But I rest assured that you will continue to follow through, and keep me safe at all costs._

_Lovingly,_

_Abby_

Abby gingerly got up from the bed, walked down the stairs and tried to slip as quietly as she could into the kitchen. She knew that even when Gibbs was the most upset, he would always need his caffeine. She slid the note under the coffee machine and headed back up the stairs. She grabbed another piece of paper and started her next letter.

_Dear Reid…_

Gibbs had heard Abby's footsteps above and he had started to walk up the stairs, just to make sure she was not going to pull another disappearing act. He got to the top of the stairs when he saw her make her way back up to her room. As soon as he saw that she was in the room, he went into the kitchen to see what she was doing. Walking toward the coffee pot, he noticed the note under the coffeemaker. Unfolding the letter, he slowly read and reread the letter. Tears filled his eyes as he realized just how deeply Abby knew him and his thoughts. Taking the letter in his hand, he went up the stairs and saw Abby laying on her stomach, writing another letter.

"AHEM!" Gibbs cleared his throat to make his presence known. "Can I interrupt?" He asked.

"Oh, Hi!" Abby said as she saw the letter in his hand. She felt a little embarrassed that he had read it.

Gibbs walked over and sat down on the bed beside her. He gently pulled on her pigtail, trying to get her attention. " Hey. Up here." He asked as she raised her eyes to look into his. "I..I…Abby I never want ever have to do anything like that again. It liked to have destroyed me when you realized what I intended for you to do with that knife. But Abby, do you realize that you could have lost your job?"

Abby looked into those steel blue eyes and realized that he truly only had her best interest at heart. "No. That never crossed my mind. I was just upset that you grounded me. I never thought…"

"Exactly, you never thought. Sometimes, Abby, you don't think, you just do. I hope that after this switching, you start to think. I never want to do that again, but if the time arises…" Gibbs said gently.

"I know….I know… Believe me, I never want to go through that again either. Dad." Abby said as she laid her head on his leg. "Still feels like I've been stung by a line of bees. BZZZZZZ!" Abby said as she pinched Gibbs hard enough for him to feel a little sting.

Gibbs just swatted her hand and laughed. He was glad that his youngest daughter was back.

**Next is the finale between Hotch and Reid…**


	14. Chapter 14

It Takes Two to Tango

CH 14

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I am having some difficulty trying to get to be able to respond to them!**

Spencer had fell asleep after the whipping he had gotten from Hotch. He had never knew crying could drain one so fast. As he woke up, he rolled over to his back, to quickly remember just how sore he was, and roll back to his stomach again. Spencer couldn't help but remembering the tears he had seen in Hotch's eyes. In all his time with the team, he had only seen Hotch ever really tear up and that was when he was dealing with Jack. So maybe, just maybe, he was serious about treating him like his son. Spencer gingerly crawled to the edge of the bed, walked over to the desk, grabbed the paper and pen and started writing.

_Dear Hotch,(dad)_

_Sometimes words can not truly express a person's feelings, it is their actions that show just how much the person feels. I am writing this to let you know that I would be proud to have a father like you. I know that I make mistakes, and that I can be a know it all, pest sometimes, but you accept me as I am and then you try to mold me into a better person. I acknowledge that this is difficult for me to process sometimes, and that I may act out and balk when the rules are laid down. But, Hotch, deep down it is a relief to know that there is someone who is not intimidated by my vast knowledge, who will go toe to toe with me when I am in the wrong, and correct me where I need to be corrected. I can not guarantee that I will never mess up again, but I want you to know that I will try my best to stay out of trouble. I do not like being punished, but I TRUST you to know what is best for me, and that you would never give me more that I can take. So, in closing, I want you to know, that I understand why you are doing what you are doing, and that even though I will feel the physical pain for a while, I accept this punishment with a love of a son._

_Spencer Reid Ph.D._

Spencer smirked as he signed his name, it was just a little fun to poke at the end of the letter. Spencer quietly snuck down the stairs and was going to leave the note on the kitchen bar, but Hotch had heard the movement and was coming to see where Spencer was going.

"Heading somewhere?" Hotch asked.

"Um,…..no I was…" Spencer was embarrassed that he had been caught with the letter in his hand, he tried to discreetly put it behind his back, but Hotch saw what he was doing.

"You got something there?" Hotch said as he saw Spencer's face change from embarrassed to caught.

"Um, well,…" Spencer nervously tucked his hair behind his ear and started to talk. "When I woke up from my nap, I started thinking, and I wrote to you. I…..I know that it isn't a lot, but I just wanted you to know that I….here." Spencer quickly pushed the note into Hotch's hands and ran back to this room.

Hotch stared at the paper first and then started to read it, it brought a fresh set of tears to his eyes. He knew what he needed to do as he headed to Spencer's room. Hotch pushed open the partially closed door and saw Spencer sitting on the bed, or more like three pillows under him on the bed. Hotch walked across the room and sat down beside Spencer on the bed.

Spencer was looking at the ground, afraid to make eye contact with Hotch, knowing that he could not hide his expressions from this seasoned profiler.

"Dr. Spencer Reid.." Hotch started.

Oh, no! Spencer thought to himself, this is not good. Gone was the fatherly voice and now he was being addressed by doctor. "Um…Hot…"

"Eyes up here, Spencer." Hotch said with a gentle laugh, he had seen the concern flash across Spencer's face as he addressed him as doctor. He was hoping this would catch him off guard and let Hotch interject some levity here.

Spencer looked into Hotch's eyes expecting to see disappointment, but instead he saw the eyes crinkled up into a grin.

"Just thought I would address you as you closed you letter." Hotch said as he tousled Spencer's hair. "Spencer, this letter was amazing…." Hotch said as he tried to keep the tears at bay again. "I only want the best for you, and I am glad that you see that also. I mean, I know that when you are in trouble, you are not going to see what I see, but I am glad that you trust me enough to know what is right and how to handle each situation. You are as much a son to me as Jack is, I would never turn him away and I will never turn you away. I hate it and I truly do hate punishing either of my kids, but it is my parental duties to make sure you see the error in your ways, and with the punishment, reinforce that you should not do it again. This letter shows me that you have come to understanding of what this punishment was for, so I will take this into account and I am going to modify my earlier punishment." Hotch said as he watched Spencer still squirm from his tender backside.

"You mean that I am not grounded for a month, I can go to comic-con. I mean it is only once a year, if I miss it, I miss it until next year." Spencer said with a slight smile on his face.

"No, I am going to leave that decision to you. You can either take your second spanking now, and then be off restriction in time to go to comic-con, or I will not spank you a second time and you are still grounded for one month, but still no comic-con. Come downstairs to my office when you decide." Hotch said with one last tousle of Spencer's hair.

Spencer sat there for a minute trying to weigh out the pros and cons of each option, but in the long run, he knew what he opted to do. Spencer made his way slowly down the hall and into Hotch's office. He walked to the edge of Hotch's desk and stood there. "AHEM! I have decided." Spencer squeaked out.

"Ok, then, tell me what it will be." Hotch spoke quietly.

"Well, I decided to go ahead and take the second spanking, and be off restrictions in time to go to comic-con. I mean it only comes once a year, and spanking although at the time hurts, it does go away." Spencer said with a gulp.

"Oh, so are you saying I don't spank hard enough." Hotch asked with a grin, just trying to ruffle Spencer up a little.

"Oh no sir, I can honestly say that after last night and this morning, not a single one of you guys goes to lightly on me." Spencer replied.

Hotch quietly stood up and walked over to the edge of the desk and propped himself on the edge. "OK, let's get this over with then shall we?"

Spencer gulped and nodded his head, he made his way over to Hotch and asked, "Where do I need to bend over?", as his hand went to undo his pants.

Hotch knew that Reid was still pretty sore from the past two spankings, so it would not take much to relight those fires. Plus he wanted this to be a more personal spanking. "Come over here, over my knees, and leave the pants up. You are still tender from before."

"Ov..Ov…Over you knees…but, that is more for like children." Spencer replied.

"I know, this spanking is between a father and his son, it is….you are….my child, now stop stalling and get over here before I change my mind about the pants." Hotch said firmly.

Spencer hurried over to Hotch's side, but was still nervous about the over the knee position, that just seemed so….personal, but he knew this was exactly what Hotch wanted him to feel. Hotch wanted Spencer to feel his human warmth as he was getting spanked. Seeing Hotch just nod his head, Spencer leaned over Hotch's knees and grabbed his legs for balance.

SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!

"OWWW!ARGH!" Spencer cried out after the first three swats. They were not by any means hard, but just enough to reignite the fire in his backside from his previous past two spankings.

Hotch continued to pepper Spencer's upturned backside until he was sure it was bright red again. He did not need to be too heavy handed, he just wanted to make sure that Spencer knew that this was a punishment.

Spencer was crying in full tears now, not just from the spanking, which did hurt, but no where the level of the previous ones, but from the feeling of love coming from Hotch as he pulled him up and into his arms for a tight hug. "SHHHH! All done now, let's just not have to repeat any of the last couple of days again, any time soon, OK son."

Spencer sniffled and wiped his tears on his sleeve. "Got it dad." Spencer regained his composure and started to try to walk as normally as one could after a good spanking, getting to the door way he turned and looked at Hotch. "So, you want to go to comic-con with me"

THE END

Please read and review! SHOULD I WRITE MORE IN THIS DUO~~~


End file.
